Tekken Tag Tournament 2: The Fatal Lightning
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's my first Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fic where it focused on Jin who learns of his mother's survival and enters the mysterious tag tournament announced by his grandfather who regain his youth by drinking the rejuvenation serum. This is the prequel to my crossover fic, Secrets of the Pandora's Box before he alliances with Street Fighter's main character, Ryu.
1. Prelude

**A/N: **Hey guys this story I dedicate to Chen, SSC and others who like my fic so much. This fic is the prequel to Secrets of the Pandora's Box where it focused on Jin who has a personal mission to learn of Jun's survival and involves in the mysterious tag tournament announced by his grandfather Heihachi who regains his youthful self to become invincible. Here is the my story.

_**Tekken Tag Tournament 2: The Fatal Lightning**_

_Prelude_

_My name is Jin Kazama and I'm the son of my beloved mother, Jun Kazama and my sworn enemy father, Kazuya Mishima. Most of my life has turning upside down because of my cursed family. Currently, I became the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu who brought chaos to the world by starting the war after defeating my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. I cause carnage to everyone in the world we lived in. Even my friends that I cared about are trying to stop me from my plans. Prior to the war that I started, my old friend Shin Kamiya was the sole survivor of the Mutare Experiment or known as the M-Cell. My father, Kazuya used my long-time friend Xiao as a spy in order to investigate him so I let my android Alisa Bosconovitch to do the same thing. That was when my grandfather tried to lure us out using my old friend but he ends up nothing but a tool to him. Beating my father was not enough for me when he transformed into a monster. But he let Xiao cry making me become a monster. Our fight is not yet over, I know for sure that he was still alive._

_After the incident, my plan is to awaken Azazel by starting a war to fill with negative emotions in order to save everyone. Lars Alexandersson who led a coup between both G-Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu that considers him as my half-uncle also drawn from the Mishima blood. I was been defeated by him and I tell him of my plans of starting a war of awaken Azazel in his physical form. Just then, I defeated the monster in one punch and plummets us to our deaths just to be free from my curse. I thought myself to be successful, but I failed. My body was found by Raven and his crew knowing that I'm still alive._

_I woke up when they treated my injuries and Raven once told me that everyone thinks I'm dead but my grandfather had already take over after this incident. He let me live for the time being. This is just a beginning and this is my journey awaits..._

After Jin's narration, it zooms into the Mishima Zaibatsu: Central Tower where it was headed by a long-time CEO Heihachi Mishima after his grandson's "death". He makes a serum, a drug that makes him regain his youth which is the rejuvenation serum. He waited for the scientists where he ran a top-secret research lab.

"Sir, the serum is all complete..."

"Finally, I just want to test how it works..." Heihachi said as he grabs the serum as he gulped. The effects emerge from his body and he transforms into his youthful body a eternal youthful body with a full headed hair. "Hahahaha... I gained my eternal youth at last."

"Sir... the effects will not work once you overdose in drinking it." One of the scientists said and Heihachi surges with a blue lightning knowing that he will become invincible.

"This is perfect...! I'm going to be invincible with this youthful body, hahaha...!" Heihachi muses as he decides to open a Tag Tournament as he thought of. "Hmmm, this tag tournament will be interesting. I might choose a partner."

Jin visits in the ruins of the Kazama House at Yakushima Mountains where he was raised by his mother, Jun. He remembers how he wanted to protect his mother from Ogre while he was a helpless teen and also his survival of destroying Azazel where he was found by Raven. He never forgets those incidents happened to him and all he gained was just a near-death experience.

_How long has it been, mother. It has been seven years after your disappearance._

Jin misses his mother very much as a white appeared before him. A white light was pure as an angel appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Jin asked as the she introduces herself.

"My name is Angel and I'm formerly the soul of your father Kazuya Mishima and you must be Jin Kazama..."

"How did you know my name?"

"It's simple... you are the son of both Jun and Kazuya. I came here to tell you about the woman in the black ooze. The person who saved you after she gets rid of the wolf spirit three years ago." Angel said while telling Jin about Unknown.

"..."

"I found her deep in the ocean. But I'm able to purify her with my hands as the black ooze on her body was disintegrated. It appears that your mother was still alive."

"Mother was alive...?" Jin said shockingly.

"Yes..." Angel said and Jin lowered his head finally learns of her survival and tell her.

"I will find mother, Angel. I must find out where she is...?"

"Jin, you still have good left in you. To find your mother you must enter a tag tournament. That's the only way to look for her and be careful when the Devil strikes on you." Angel said and Jin thanked her.

"I will, thank you very much..."

When Jin leaves the ruins of their home, Angel was upset to see him she knows that Jun and Unknown are the same person as she thought.

_I shouldn't tell him more about his mother. He didn't know that his mother and girl in the black ooze are still the same. I must guard him whenever the devil begins to consume his soul just like Kazuya._

Afterwards, Angel quickly flies away in the blue sky.


	2. Jinpachi's Revival: Kazama's Return

**A/N: **This next chapter where Nina found her boss was still alive, Heihachi revives his father within modern technology. Here is my first chapter in this fic.

_Chapter 1: Jinpachi's Revival: Kazama's Return_

The researchers found the remaining dust of Jinpachi Mishima in which he was dissolved after been defeated by Jin at the aftermath of the fifth tournament. Heihachi remembers that his father was killed at the hands of his grandson. Now his plan is to resurrect him within modern technology.

"Sir... are you sure this dust was your father's remains. It's just like he was been cremated." One of the researchers said.

"Not to worry, once he was revived. I know for sure he will oppose me." Heihachi smirked as they take the remains of his father.

Back in the Zaibatsu, they put the remains of his father in the machine where he will be revived. Heihachi wants to test it if it's works. The machine created a white flames that absorbing the dust with yellow electricity. Therefore, it was formed into a human and Jinpachi was revived as his age is much older than Wang.

"At last... now that he is revived. Now is my right time for him to be my partner. Hahaha..." Heihachi maniacally laughs. But to his dismay, his father awakens and destroys the machine in which all the scientists ran away.

"Heihachi... why... why did you revived me through modern technology? Haven't you figure it out that I was put to rest in the afterlife?" Jinpachi angrily said to his son.

"Sorry to bother you, father. But I need you your help." Heihachi said smirking. "I decide to make a tag tournament for all the fighters to compete. I want you to be my tag partner."

"Silence! You have no right to put me in this charade. I can now see what you have become." Jinpachi yelled angrily and Heihachi threatens him.

"If you don't then you will be turn into dust. The reason that I revived you is I need a partner for an upcoming tag tournament that I announced. I'm sure that meddler Wang was there as well."

"Hmph... so this is what you want. You and I going to fight side by side. Well then... I will demonstrate to you that I'm stronger than the last time." Jinpachi agrees to his son to be his tag partner as he shoots fireballs on his right palm making his son quickly avoid the blasts.

"Father... I thought it was a devil's power. You have the power of a demi-god?" Heihachi said shockingly to his father as Jinpachi smirks after his resurrection.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yakushima, Nina was waiting for her boss to arrive and she found him at last.

"Jin... you're alive..." Nina said worried to her boss.

"Of course I'm alive..." Jin said calmly. "How did you know where I was?"

"I've never seen you live in the mountains. It reminds me of Jun who also competes in the second tournament." Nina said reminscing.

"This is where I was born, Nina." Jin said telling her. "This is where my mother had raised me and I followed her teachings. Those things that I can't forget."

"I'm glad that you're still alive. Everyone thinks of you were dead." Nina said calmly to her boss and Jin sadly replies.

"I should be dead by now if I'm free from my curse. It turns out that I'm still alive because the devil mark is still present on my left arm. I was not free after destroying Azazel in my own hands. I guess my mission was failed."

"Don't feel bad, Jin. I'm sure you will find something anew." Nina said encourages her boss as both noticed an announcement coming from his grandfather who finally reverted to his youth.

_Attention everyone, I am Heihachi Mishima acting head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I'm going to announce the mysterious tag tournament. A tag tournament that can prove the two tag partners worthy in fighting. I'm looking forward to see the competitors fight. Hahahahaha..._

"Grandfather... I knew you would be here." Jin said clenching his fists.

"Jin, you're still the head of the Zaibatsu. You need to get back and confront him."

"I'm sure Heihachi is trying to make a grand comeback." Jin said coldly and he comments. "But his look is different now. Not like the last time he's in elderly age. Now he is in 40's."

"Hmm... you know your strategy. I'm sure that the Tekken Forces will follow you in your commands."

At the grand hall, Heihachi and the Tekken Forces are prepared to secured the Central Tower in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Just then, Jin arrives in his CEO outfit to confront his grandfather.

"Well well well... if isn't my damn grandson. Looks like your job is far from over. I already taken over your job after your 'death'."

"..."

"Okay boys, you should arrest him and take him out of the building." Heihachi orders two Tekken Forces to arrest him. But the two doesn't follow him and yells. "I said arrest him!"

"You can't arrest me, grandfather." Jin smirked angrily. "The Tekken Forces belongs to me and I'm still the head of the company. Now take him out of the building."

"What?" Heihachi was been caught off by the Tekken Forces and now sides with Jin in his command.

"I heard you announced a tag tournament to make the two fighters worthy in fighting. I can hold this for the time being. If you intend of making a ridiculous events about me. Then, I would definitely kill you." Jin said having his arm crossed. "Now that I'm back in charge. Take him away!"

"Jin, you never changed haven't you. The Zaibatsu is mine!" Heihachi barked while he was taken away. Jinpachi watches his son been taken out of the building and he was impressed to see him taken out.

_Hmmm... my great-grandson is here. His actions are just like me when I founded this company. But I was defeated by him during the fifth tournament that I announced. I assure I must tell him soon enough._

Jinpachi walks away satisfied leaving Jin to take care of things. Nina arrives after Heihachi was taken out of the building.

"You let him take him out." Nina smiled as she comments. "We must investigate something. Your grandfather becomes a youthful being."

"Yes... we better investigate this and fast." Jin immediately makes an investigation of how his grandfather became in his youth age as he thought.

_This is getting strange after my absence. But I have a personal mission to do. I have to keep this to everyone no matter what._

At the forest mountains, a girl walks through the forest and animals came to see her a squirrel comes at her. The girl revealed to be Jun Kazama, Jin's missing mother as she sensed something about the tag tournament that Heihachi had announced.

"A tag tournament..." Jun said to herself. "Sounds like more fighters are about to compete. But I need a partner to do this. My son is probably there to compete. I can't wait to see him."

Jun watches the wind goes in the right direction. However, her shadow turns into the sillouette of the girl in a black ooze waiting for the right time to fight.


	3. The Opening of the Tag Tournament

**A/N: **This second chapter where Jin meets his great-grandfather the second time. Alisa, Xiaoyu, Eddy and Panda makes an appearance.

_Chapter 2: The Opening of the Tag Tournament  
_

Jin investigates the research laboratory along with his bodyguard Nina where it was run by his grandfather. Eddy visits the two and he sadly tells him.

"Sir, we finally meet again."

"Eddy Gordo? You came back?"

"Forgive me that I failed to defeat the rebels. Christie discovers that I was working with you the whole time." Eddy said sadly.

"I should be the one to apologize, Eddy. I did this war to awaken Azazel's physical form. Now that I'm no longer have tyrannical ambitions about this." Jin said telling him.

"..."

"So what brings you here?" Nina asked.

"Christie was searching for me and everyone she's been thinking they are Mishima dogs. Until, she found me working with special ops unit with you two." Eddy explained. "I could not hold of my deal of saving my master because of her."

"Don't worry, your master is okay. He's going to recover soon enough." Jin said calmly and one of Heihachi's scientists got the rejuvenation serum.

"Here's the rejuvenation serum, sir. This is the one you've been looking for."

Jin smells the serum as he became complete disgusts with the smell while covering his nose. He noticed something was going on.

"This smell is disgusting? Does he drunk this serum?" Jin said raising his brow.

"Yes, sir... I tried to tell him the effects of the serum will not work once he overdosed it. But he never listen to us."

"He's gone senile...?" Jin reacted as he started to leave. "I need some fresh air, I'm starting to throw up with this serum that he's been drunk..."

"What just happened to him, after he smells that serum?" Eddy asked and Nina answers in disappointment.

"It appears that his grandfather drunk that serum to regain his youth. It reminds me that I was on the fridge."

"..."

Jin walks toward the hall of the research laboratory, Therefore, Jinpachi finally confronts his great-grandson having his arm-crossed.

"It appears you've became disgusted through my son's actions." Jinpachi said as Jin confronts him.

"You! You're supposed to be dead in my hands?"

"I wanted to be peace in the afterlife. But I was revived by your own grandfather by modern technology." Jinpachi said calmly and explains to him. "My son was the only person that drive madness into us because of this 'thing'. He wants me to fight side by side on his annoucement of the tag tournament. But, I have a shaky alliance with him."

"..."

"Formerly I'm the original founder of this Mishima Zaibatsu that you've been handling right now, my great-grandson. I want you to make this Zaibatsu to become peaceful. My son and my grandson created this company into corruption and world dominance." Jinpachi said revealing to him and Jin was hesistant and sadly tells him.

"But I made the Zaibatsu into a complete mess. I started the world war by negative emotions just for my goal to destroy Azazel. How would you say that I'm the one who's going to make this company in peace?"

"Jin Kazama, you are the last hope." Jinpachi said as he convinces him as he patted him. "Deep in your heart, you can made this company in peace. If anything happens to this company you might fight back in whoever plans to destroy this place. You have a good heart left in you."

"..."

"If anything happens to you because of those two. I'm right here at your back." Jinpachi said as he walks away.

"Great-Grandfather, you are a very kind person to me. It's just like my mother." Jin became calm to see his great-grandfather and he thinks about the tag tournament that his grandfather had already announced in the world. "Hmm... The Tag Tournament also needs a partner in hand to fight two opponents. But, how can I find partner which is suitable for me. If it's Nina, it's going to be complicated. If It's Asuka, I have shaky alliances with her. If it's Hwoarang is still the same but we're enemies during the war that I made but we're still friends and rivals. Wait, there's one person who will definitely help me on my personal mission. Although, I wait for her in my challenge."

Jin finally decided to find a partner for the Tag Tournament in which to be Ling Xiaoyu as he leaves in the research laboratory.

* * *

At the park, Xiaoyu was very busy on her studies as Panda is with her. Miharu visits her after she was been reinstated in Mishima Polytechnic.

"Xiao... you look very busy on your studies. I'm glad that you've been reinstated back here after you transferred in Kyoto International School."

"Yeah... that's the place where Alisa is studying." Xiaoyu added. "I wish if she also been reinstated too."

"Who's Alisa, Xiao?" Miharu asked. "A new friend?"

"Yes... actually. She's a human but..." Xiaoyu said as she whispers her. "She's an android serves with Jin."

"What? Your friend's an android... You gotta be kidding me?" Miharu reacted.

"That's right and she's also my best friend." Xiaoyu smiled as she begins to leave. "I must go now..."

Xiaoyu leaves while Panda and Miharu watches her leaving. On her way home, she remembers the incident in Kyoto where Shin was killed by Heihachi making Jin to avenge him. Therefore, she also witnesses his transformation to his devil form. She cannot forget those past as a black motorcycle passed by at high speed making her skirt on her uniform is pleated.

"Agh... watch it you pervert!" Xiaoyu screamed as it turns out to be Jin while riding his motorcycle.

"Xiao... you haven't changed aren't you." Jin said while fixing his sunglasses.

"Jin, is that really you? Oh, I'm so glad that I missed you." Xiaoyu said while looking in his riding jacket. "Sorry that I called you a pervert."

"I'll tell you everything. But just this once..."

"Where are you going now?"

"Going to the cemetery where my old friend was buried. You wanna come..." Jin said wanted to go to Shin Kamiya's grave and offers her to ride his motorcycle as she agrees.

"Sure..." Xiaoyu finally sits on his back as he tells her.

"Just grab on okay... I know that I'm too fast." Jin smiled as he rides off as Xiaoyu happily goes with him in a child-like manner.

"WHEEEEE!"

Arrived at the cemetery, Jin put a bouquet of flowers on the ground having Shin's full name imprinted on his grave.

"So this is the place where Shin's dead body has been buried." Xiaoyu said sadly.

"Before I started the war, I made a proper burial for him after I defeated both father and grandfather while in my devil form in Kyoto Castle." Jin said as he lowered his head. "I couldn't tell you the truth of my plans before you even try to stop me."

"What's your plan, Jin. I tried so hard to look for you and to stop you from these awful things." Xiaoyu said sadly as Jin faces her.

"I planned to fill with negative emotions would give Azazel in his physical form. The only way to awaken him was to start a war."

"You planned this after all Hwoarang and the others tried to stop you. You did that just for that monster..." Xiaoyu said angrily.

"Xiao..." Jin said in regret. "I already tell my half-uncle about this. I destroyed the monster in my own hands to free from this cursed blood by plummet both of us to our apparent deaths. But in the end, I failed because... I wasn't free from my devil curse. Didn't you know that Raven and his agents spare my life after they found me in the desert? It was a near-death experience."

Xiaoyu was shocked to see his words as she cries.

"How could you, Jin...? Why did you do it? Are you out of control because of that?" Xiaoyu whimpered as Jin forgives her.

"Forgive me, Xiao... I did that because of my curse blood. All I can care about is from myself and I didn't care everyone and my friends."

Xiaoyu then hugged him in a friendly manner as she continues to burst her tears in her eyes.

"Xiao... dry your tears..." Jin said convincing.

After that, he tells her about the Tag Tournament held by his grandfather who regained his youth.

"What? Grandpa Heihachi announced to the world about the Tag Tournament?" Xiaoyu gasped.

"That's right... he held it before I take him out of the building." Jin said coldly as he faces her. "If you see him... he's not old anymore."

"What do you mean he's not old?" Xiaoyu said while putting her both hands on her hip.

"Okay I admit it..." Jin admitted. "Grandfather just drunk a disgusting rejuvenation serum to make him eternal youthful person. He supposed to be in elderly age like my great-grandfather. But he's in 40 years younger than my father."

"OMG! Seriously?" Xiaoyu exclaimed as Jin stands up and offers to be his tag partner.

"Xiao... is it okay to be my partner in the Tag Tournament. It's going to be open tommorrow. I'm sure that more fighters will enter to make an excitement battle. What do you say?"

"Okay... I'll go with you." Xiaoyu agreed.

"Just this once, okay." Jin smiled as he tells her. "I have a personal mission to do. A mission that I didn't tell everyone about this."

"What mission?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"I have a mission to find my mother and her survival." Jin said telling her. "I know for sure she will be here in the tag tournament as well."

"I'm going to help you, Jin." Xiaoyu said calmly. "No matter what happens we can make a great teamwork and also to find your mother. Got it..."

"Got it..."

Both Jin and Xiaoyu agreed to their terms for the tag tournament and his personal mission.

* * *

The next day at the opening of the Tag Tournament, Nina saw the list of competitors of the Tag Tournament. It appears that her sister Anna was there as well as Kazuya. Most fighters are on the list. A monitor with Heihachi's face imposed and he makes an announcement.

_All fighters will be gathered in the arena for the opening of the Tag Tournament. Brace yourselves..._

"Ugh... this is bad..." Nina said while putting her head in disappointment as she went.

While everyone are on the beach, Heihachi arrives and to makes an opening remarks.

"Since all the fighters are gathered here in the arena. I am the sponsor of this tournament. Before that, I can make various events before the tournament fight begin. So welcome everyone to the Tag Tournament."

The curtain rises the Tag Tournament and it begins...

* * *

**Trivia: ***Jin wears his black rider outfit in his arcade intro if Tekken 6: BR

*Xiaoyu's quote in her intro with Jin in Street Fighter X Tekken can be heard after she wanted to help Jin to look for his mother, Jun and her survival


	4. Their Motives of the Tag Tournament

_Chapter 3: Their Motives of the Tag Tournament  
_

All the fighters are in the hotel where they were assigned by one of the men in black suits. Lili alongside Asuka and Sebastian are in school uniforms while exploring the place.

"Wow... I've never seen this hotel is pretty huge. If only I have a big house to stay with my parents." Asuka said amusing.

"Well... this place looks just like my mansion, Don't you think Sebastian?" Lili gracefully said and Sebastian replies.

"Of course, milady. I might act like a vigilante like your friend right here."

The three watches at the balcony where other fighters are here as well. At some point, a mysterious woman in a white motif was here as well.

"Oh dear... what do we have here? Is she's a fighter." Lili said while looking at her golden binoculars and Asuka recognizes the woman as she scarily told her.

"Lili, don't you know who you look at?"

"Relax, Asuka Kazama... that woman looks pretty suspicious to be in this tournament." Lili said as she looked on Jun while staring at her and she telepatically breaks her binoculars and hurts her. "Owww... how dare she break my precious binoculars?"

"Milady, you must calm down...?" Sebastian tried to help Lili and Asuka was afraid she easily recognizes Jun as her father's sister as she thought.

_Oh no... it's aunt Jun, this is what my father was talking about? It reminds me when I tried to wake that idiot up. How can I be so dislike to that idiot if his mother was here? She's so powerful..._

* * *

Meanwhile, King II and Craig are making strategies for the tag tournament. Armor King II watches them every of their moves as a luchadora arrives.

"So, you are watching those two?" A luchadora revealed to be Jaycee as she tells him. "I must try something to use my new arsenal in this tag tournament. I'm sure we can win."

Armor King ignores her words as he walks away. Jaycee felt upset as her adopted mother, Michelle Chang came to see her.

"Julia... why are you wearing like that?"

"Mom..." Jaycee said as she took off her luchadora mask and revealed to be Julia Chang. "You look pretty good today."

"Seems like you are fighting like a wrestler. But you look graceful." Michelle commented nicely.

"Thank you, mom..." Julia smiled as both were giggling.

* * *

Miguel was still upset while drinking wine at the bar. He knows that he failed to pursue his sister's murderer which is Jin and remembers that he beats the Tekken Forces causing him to escape in the helicopter.

"Forgive me, Maria. I couldn't kill the person who murdered you..." Miguel sadly said to himself and Zafina arrived to see him.

"Looks like you need a hand to find your murderer."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zafina, a tomb defender that I want to stop Jin Kazama from his plans of awakening Azazel. Now that he's probably here in the tag tournament."

"How did you know where he is? Tell me?" Miguel savagely said to her.

"Don't feel so agitated, manly man. I'm sure you might find him. Let's just say we'll join forces." Zafina said offers him to join forces and Miguel agrees.

"All right, I'll join you. I will find him no matter what?"

Miguel and Zafina finally come in terms as he looked at the girl in a ponytail which is Christie.

"Sister...?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... that girl reminds me of my sister." Miguel nodded and Zafina was disappointed.

* * *

Ganryu continues to search for Julia until he found Baek and Hwoarang who are now officially became tag partners.

"Mr. Baek... how can I find partner if they are too crowded?" Ganryu asked.

"Oh yes... I heard that you have a partner, Mr. Sumo wrestler." Baek smiled as Hwoarang laughs on his master. Ganryu saw a Slim Bob arrives to see him.

"What? That's my tag partner? He looks slim...?"

"I felt discouragement because of my slim body. I need to attain my perfect body." Bob said and he looked at the shocked Ganryu. "Is it okay to help me out? I need a little leverage."

"Sure..."

* * *

Jane and Jack-6 are walking towards a Prototype Jack as it recognizes Jane as the owner of JACKs.

"Wow... your model reminds me of Jack-2. It will be great to be partners with Jack-6." Jane smiled and Prototype Jack agreed to join force with Jack-6 wanted to find out how strong this JACK was.

Therefore Jane looked at Roger Mama is talking to Alex as Roger Jr. is not on her mother's pouch.

"(Wow... I've never seen Roger has a wife. I'm impressed to see this.)" Alex said amusing and Roger Mama angrily tells him.

"(We are not married anymore, you green raptor. So what brings you here?)"

"(Apparently, I want to be partners with you in the tournament. So that your husband might watch you for the time being.)" Alex said and Roger Mama agrees.

"(All right, but just once... I had a son with me.)"

Roger Mama and Alex are pleased to become tag partners and Roger Jr. became confused and wanted to be like his father, Roger.

* * *

Steve and Leo decided to become tag partners because they have involvement about Emma Kliesen, Leo's mother. Steve knows that he needs more answers about him. However, Kazuya was watching on both of them with a sinister look on his face.

_It looks like these two are trying to search for answers. I can't wait to find out this..._

* * *

Bruce and Anna wanted to team up together as they confronted both Nina and Eddy. The two stared each other angrily at the other therefore, Lars and Alisa are here to observe their opponents.

"It seems like people in two companies are going to clash soon enough." Alisa said and Lars replies.

"Yeah... it reminds me when I tried to stop both companies."

Both then later continues walking away.

* * *

Kunimitsu observes Yoshimitsu who is fighting with swords and daggers by Raven. She cannot wait to get the sword as she teleports. However, Sergei also observes his rival as well. Although, Bryan was watching them in the shadows.

* * *

Marshall, Forrest and Paul are eating at the restaurant as Lei arrives to see them.

"Well now, looks like the three of you are in time."

"Oh the Interpol is here for the party." Paul said and Marshall tells him.

"Is it all right to let my son Forrest in the tag tournament? I want to see how my son became strong after the accident happened to him."

"Sure... I can take him as my partner. Just like old times..." Lei smiled and Forrest happily joins.

"All right, I bet we can beat dad."

"Marshall, you surely are a genius. I remember you don't want to let your son fight in the third tournament. Now that you let him join for this." Paul said and Marshall replies.

"Don't worry, Paul. I have my reasons why I let my son join the fight because he haven't master all my fighting style. He did not even know how to use my nunchucks. That's why I want to test my son how to improve his Jeet Kune Do style of fighting."

With that, Paul and Marshall are still partners and decide to fight side by side in the tag tournament. Both men didn't want to get debts any longer but to get the prize money.

* * *

**A/N: **All right, what I made so far was the alteration of the character's prologue since it doesn't have in the games and others are focusing within the ending of this game. The title of the chapter is based on my crossover fic, Secrets of the Pandora's Box where all the characters have motives in getting the Pandora's Box. This next chapter where Jin and Xiaoyu visits Jinpachi's Hideaway where he and his old friend Wang take refuge.


	5. The Mysterious Woman Revealed

_Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman Revealed  
_

Jin and Xiaoyu went through the Mishima's Hideaway as Jin gained the map from his great-grandfather. He knew that he never experienced to show his good side on his great-grandfather after defeating him the fifth tournament.

"Jin, do you think this map were saying is true?" Xiaoyu asked while wearing her pink dress. (Her Tekken 4 player 1 outfit).

"It has a trail to follow, Xiao." Jin answered while fixing his black short sleeve shirt. "It must be on the forest."

Both followed the trail, as they see the temple which is similar to Honmaru as they continued walking. When Jin opens the door, he then saw two elderly martial artists are drinking tea in which to be Wang Jinrei and his great-grandfather, Jinpachi.

"Great-Grandfather, we're here..." Jin said as Wang furiously confronts him.

"Jin Kazama, you followed the accursed devil gene to your veins. Now I shall take revenge for killing my old friend here and now!"

"Grandpa, calm down... Jin hasn't do anything. He has his reasons why he did these awful things..." Xiaoyu said trying to stop her grandfather.

"She's right, Wang. Don't kill him..." Jinpachi said stopping his old friend. "You even try to kill the monster but you wounded up dead to join me in the afterlife."

"..."

"That's alright you two... you may sit here." Jinpachi said as both Jin and Xiaoyu sits down. "I brought these two here because of my son had resurrected me by modern technology."

"Jinpachi, are you serious? You were revived by your own son? I thought Jin Kazama defeated you and dissolves into dust. How come this be...?" Wang said shockingly.

"Forgive me, old friend. I want to live in the afterlife. But it seems that the world needs me." Jinpachi said as he discusses about the mysterious woman who propels a mystic force beyond her control which is Jin's mother, Jun. "The reason why I brought these two. I need to discuss about the woman who has mysterious powers on her control. My grandson, Kazuya already knows that she is the fearless and mysterious. I know you recognize her."

"That's my mother, great-grandfather." Jin said recognizes his mother Jun while facing the two elderly men. "I have a personal mission to search for her. I met a blond woman with white angelic wings and told me about her survival."

"Jun Kazama was here...?" Wang reacted.

"Hmmm... it looks like an angel who can purify the devil gene on our bodies. She seems to have a connection with that white-winged angel. But I feared that she would turn into evil with wolf spirits upon her." Jinpachi said and fears that Jun will become evil as Unknown, the girl with a black ooze and he lowered his head in how to deal his son. "Now, how can I deal with my bastard son of mine?"

_Hmm... since he drunk that disgusting rejuvenation serum. I'd say he's like drinking energy drinks at the same time. But what if...?_

Jin thinks something in how to deal with his grandfather, Heihachi. He already defeated him many times after his betrayal to him as he imagines his grandfather is drinking the serum after getting in the lab fridge. Suddenly, one of his lab scientists has another serum in which he drunk it to make him much younger. To his mistake, he transformed into a grizzly bear as his pet, Kuma. Having his teeth become canine fangs, his fighting gear shredded and had bear fangs and furs and the size as Kuma. After this, he finally comes up an idea.

"If he drunk the wrong serum he would turn into something else...?" Jin said as Jinpachi impresses his quick strategy.

"I'm very impressed of you, my great-grandson." Jinpachi said amusing to his great-grandson. "Your quick thinking had bestowed it from your mother."

"Thanks for the compliments." Jin said thankfully and he tells Wang. "If you see grandfather, he's now 40 years younger than my father after drinking that rejuvenation serum."

"What...? 40 years younger? That old fool has many intentions as I thought." Wang said and Jin stands up.

"I must go, I have work to do since the Tag Tournament is now open, I must train harder..."

When Jin leaves, Xiaoyu knows she wanted to practice martial arts as well and she also followed him. Wang and Jinpachi now discusses in how to deal with Heihachi.

"Something tells me that your son is getting a lot of trouble. Jin says that Heihachi is now in forty years younger. Should we deal with him, old friend?"

"Not now, Wang." Jinpachi refuses and he has a plan. "I have plans for him. I will make the serum in order to get rid of him. I must avenge him for all his betrayal with my grandson and my great-grandson."

* * *

That night at the research laboratory, Jin sneaks into the laboratory in his CEO outfit. He was called by Nina within his PDA knowing that he has to get the rejuvenation serum for testing. He went to the room where he investigates the serum from yesterday by one of the scientists. He opens the fridge as he found dozens of rejuvenation serum is on the bottle as he takes one of the bottle and leave.

On his way to the hotel that he was assigned for the tag tournament, he saw Hwoarang was on the road as he made a complete stop.

"Hwoarang... it's you."

"Kazama, I'm impressed to see you here in the middle of the night." Hwoarang said as he challenges him in the race at the highway. "How about a motorcycle race, what do you say? As a resistance leader, I must beat you."

"Interesting challenge, all right Hwoarang. Whoever gets first, wins." Jin smirked. as both of their motorcycles set off.

"How do you like that, Kazama? You think you can pass me...?"

Both are equally matched and Jin slows down and let Hwoarang to pass. He uses the empty car stacker as a ramp to get over. However, Hwoarang got busted by one of the traffic enforcers who is caught from speeding.

"Oh come on, man... I wasn't speeding in the highway? A friend of mine is the one who's speeding...?" Hwoarang angrily said to the traffic enforcer and Jin just normally pass him to trick the traffic enforcer. But he's the one who is in high speed as he thought.

_You never changed aren't you, Hwoarang. I feel that our rivalry is just like old times..._

Jin then continues riding his motorcycle on his way to the hotel. When he arrives, he was found by Nina, who waited for him in his return.

"Jin, you made it."

"Yeah... but I meet Hwoarang along the way. But, he got caught in speeding." Jin said calmly and he gives her the rejuvenation serum and allows his great-grandfather to enter the secret laboratory.

"Nina, takes this serum to test it at the Zaibatsu's secret laboratories. My great-grandfather can enter the secret lab as well."

"All right... but you should be careful. The G-Corporation are making plans of killing you. Don't let yourself killed." Nina said telling him and Jin leaves back to his assigned room.


	6. Chasing Cars and Choppers

_Chapter 5: Chasing Cars and Choppers_

Xiaoyu got a message coming from Jin with her cellphone. He says that he will meet her at the park tonight. She was excited to see him. Therefore, Anna was observing every movement for the fighters that also includes both of them.

"Well well... if isn't the person that I made her a spy for the late Shin Kamiya. Looks like that head of the Zaibatsu having been keep in touch with her." Anna grins and she commands the G-Corporation soldiers to kill both her older sister and her boss. "I want you to eradicate my sister as well as her cute boss. Don't let all of you been defeated."

"Understood..." one of the G-Corporation soldiers salute as they set off while Anna watches. She waited for both from Mishima Zaibatsu will be eliminated.

Meanwhile at the hotel where Jin and other fighters were assigned to their rooms, he was taking a shower while cleaning up his body and up. He can senses his enemies are trying to eliminate both he and his bodyguard as he thought.

_Nina was right, The G-Corporation are making it's move. Just like the time we clashed together after I started the war. I must keep touch with Xiao. Otherwise, I can't accomplish my personal mission._

After Jin's done, he finally put his towel on his waist while taking his underwear and trying to find what he's going to wear at his closet. Before he opens the closet, the soldiers from G-Corporation arrived and pointing him with their rifles at gunpoint.

"Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, surrender to us now or else."

"You fools try to gunpoint at me with those." Jin said jokily while raising his brow. "Looks like Nina's sister had sent you to kill me, isn't it?"

"Surrender now...!"

"I will surrender, you ragtag soldiers." Jin said as he coldly grins "Before that, you really pissed me off big time. Didn't you know when you stutter at me like that?"

The G-Corporation soldiers tried to gunfire at Jin but failed as he quickly punches the soldier as he takes them down one by one. He knocks the soldier with his Double Lift Kick to the ceiling. Then, he heavily grapples the soldier with a german suplex. However, the other soldier intend to kill him from behind as Jin hits the soldier with a right-roundhouse punch and he sharply kicks the soldier and knocks him on the window using his Demon's Paw sending him falling to his death. Jin angrily watches to see them decapitated.

"You bullshits really need some privacy!" Jin angrily said to his captors in profanity and he opens his closet with full of clothes as he found suited for him. "It's better I can wear casuals than being in dress shirts."

Jin finally wears a yellow-gold jacket with white designs with a white shirt underneath and blue denim pants and his CEO black belt and shoes. He put his red and white riding gloves and set off to meet Xiaoyu at the park while riding his black motorcycle.

Back at the park, Xiaoyu was waiting for Jin to arrive as Alisa arrives to see her.

"Alisa... you're here." Xiaoyu said while fixing her white jacket and pink gloves. (Her Tekken 6 Player 2 outfit.)

"Xiaoyu... I was here to protect you from the soldiers. Master Jin will arrive soon..."

"Jin ordered you to protect me?" Xiaoyu wondered and Anna appears to see them.

"We meet again, you little lady. It seems that your prince charming is not coming to save you."

"You again... I know you came back." Xiaoyu said angrily as Anna was blinded on a motorcycle light coming from Jin's as he rammed his motorcycle on the soldiers.

"Xiao, get in hurry...?"

Xiaoyu finally get in on his motorcycle as they set off in high speed while Alisa followed her master. Anna was furious to see Jin was still alive as she commands the soldiers to pursue them.

At the highway, Jin and Xiaoyu are pursued by soldiers who were sent by Anna while riding an SUV. They gunfire at both of them as Xiaoyu screams.

"Ahhhh! Why are they shooting us, Jin?"

"We've been pursued by G-Corp soldiers. That bitch in the red dress is trying to kill me."

Jin makes a car chase on the soldiers while avoiding cars and trucks. He can confuse the pursuers as one of the cars got rammed by a truck. He uses another empty car stacker as a ramp to get over as one of the pursuers rammed in explosion.

"That was close... I've never seen you do extreme stunts." Xiaoyu commented as both noticed a chopper is also pursuing them as it gunfires at both of them.

"Xiao... grab my hold." Jin said as Xiaoyu grabs her both hands to his waist as they buckle up in high speed. Jin noticed a caution comes from his motorcycle as he thought.

_Damn it, just like Hwoarang challenged me in a race? Looks like the rocket fire on my motorcycle is running out? I must slow down. But the chopper still pursue us. I know what to do?_

"Alisa, enabled battle mode then destroy the chopper!" Jin commands Alisa as her green eyes become red and she became in battle-mode under his command.

"Command Jin Kazama confirmed, destroy the chopper from any life threatening." Alisa follows his command as she flies and unleashes her chainsaws on her arms and slashes the chopper with a cross seven times as it explodes and Jin and Xiaoyu manage to escape.

"Jin... what did you do...?" Xiaoyu asked and Jin ignores her questions as he commands her.

"Alisa, enabled stand-by mode."

Alisa reverts back to normal from his command as she follows both of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna fails to kill both of them and she was pointed by gun from her sister, Nina.

"Nina... what are you doing here?"

"Kazuya would be very disappointed to see you failed. The men that you send to kill me. I already eliminated it." Nina coldly grins at her sister as they fight.

Anna then shoots her bazooka at her sister in which Nina avoids and she beats her sister in a defensive way.

"Anna, you're pathetic... How long can you stop messing other people and my boss? Your look is priceless because of your failures." Nina said as Anna broke free and threatens her.

"Nina, you're going to regret this. I'll beat you in the Tag Tournament before two days. I will kill you..." Anna then escapes leaving Nina became satisfied. Until Lars arrives to look for Alisa.

"Nina... do you know where Alisa is?"

"Don't worry, Jin is with her and his pigtailed friend of his." Nina answered and Lars noticed that Jin was alive and he's supposed to be dead.

"What? Jin was alive...? How come...?"

"There's no need to tell you." Nina said as she coldly walks away.

* * *

**Trivia: ***Jin's fight scene with the G-Corporation soldiers is a reference to DOA: Dead or Alive 2006 movie where Christie takes her captors one by one at her condominium.

*The title of the story is based on the song "Chasing Cars" and the motorcycle chase based on the Korean movie "Quick"

*Jin refers Anna as the bitch in the red dress as a reference to Ada Wong of Resident Evil series.

*Jin's jacket was a color scheme to UAAP's UST Growling Tigers.

**A/N: **Jin manages to escape with Xiaoyu and Alisa is on his side. However, more sexiness about him is coming soon. This next chapter is where he finally reunites his mother, Jun after finding her in the forest at night.


	7. Mother and Son Reunion

_Chapter 6: Mother and Son Reunion_

Jin, Xiaoyu and Alisa are finally arrived at Yakushima. Both girls are following his trail knowing that he was still searching for his mother.

"So this is where he lives...?" Xiaoyu wondered. "In the mountains...?"

"According to master Jin. He was born here in the secluded mountains in Yakushima where his mother Jun Kazama had raised him here." Alisa said telling her. "More likely that she protects her own son from evil."

"So that's why...?" Xiaoyu said sadly and she asks Jin. "Are you sure this is the right way, we might get lost in here?"

Jin stopped walking for a moment he can sense someone's presence as he followed the trail.

"Jin, wait for me...!" Xiaoyu followed him as Alisa flies to follow both.

Both girls stopped when Jin noticed a person whose familiar to him. A girl wears a white headband with black linings in a white motif with black birds on her left leg. She creates a mystical white light that forms on her body with animal spirits have guided her. She became stopped and she noticed a figure behind her.

"Mother..." Jin recognizes her mother Jun as she faces him,

"Jin is that you... my son..."

"Yes, mother... it's me..." Jin said finally reunited his mother and she finally hugs her son.

"My son... I'm glad that I missed you."

"Mother..." Jin said as it bursts his tears on both of his eyes. "After seven long years, you left me after you were attacked by Ogre. How could you do this to me? I tried so hard to find you and taking revenge against your murderers."

"I'm sorry, my son..." Jun cries as both mother and son are reunited. Xiaoyu and Alisa watches to see them.

"I can't believe Jin had already found his mother... I'm so happy for him." Xiaoyu happily whimpered and Alisa was happy to see her master found his mother.

After the tearful reunion, Jin tells her everything after her disappearance. Xiaoyu and Alisa listens to their conversation.

"So, Kazuya and Heihachi are planning to kill you. They never changed after all of my disappearance." Jun said sadly.

"That's why I tried so hard to get rid of both of them. I wanted to kill them in my own hands." Jin said and Jun angrily stops him.

"Don't kill them, Jin. If you do, you will commit parricide. I learned that when I was still the WWWC officer."

"..."

"Um... Mrs. Kazama, if I'm not mistaken. Uh..."

"It's all right, if you can tell me something." Jun said happily.

"Well... I hate to say that, but... Jin did something since he's the head of the Zaibatsu. He wanted to make this world peaceful." Xiaoyu explained as she tells Jun about his intentions. "But he started the world war in order to kill the monster. I wanted to stop him but it's too late. He already told me when we are in Shin's grave."

"Jin, is that true...? You started the war to kill a monster? Is she's saying the truth." Jun said trying to admit her son.

"Yes, mother... I did..." Jin admitted. "I started a war to fill with negative emotions would give Azazel's physical form."

"..."

"When I destroyed the monster, I wasn't free from my curse blood. This devil tattoo still stuck on my left arm." Jin said while lowering his head and covering his left arm. "I thought myself to be dead, but I'm still alive. Only that I gained a near-death experience."

Jun was disappointed to her son's actions after he admits the truth. Her sorrowful eyes is a mystery to her while she keeps it to her son.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jin." Jun said as she angrily scolds her. "I don't want you to get yourself killed. But you did something without even telling me. It's because of your hatred, isn't it."

"..."

"Jin, I want you to start over. I don't want my own son to sacrifice his life just for the world we live in."

"Forgive me, mother... My whole life is a living hell and it's too late for me to start over. Didn't you know that grandfather that you send me to him after you disappeared. He betrayed me, I got shot multiple times with his Tekken Forces after I kill Ogre and father wants the devil gene within me and intends to kill me as well." Jin said sadly while clenching his fists. "How can I correct their ways if they still try to kill me?"

"My son..."

"Jin, you don't have to worry. A friend of grandpa was trying to protect you from them, remember. You don't feel sorry about these two. I was scared when your father bursts Alisa into pieces when he became a monster while you transformed into a monster like him."

"You mean... Jin transforms into a devil?" Jun nodded.

"Yes, mother... that's my curse blood that Xiao was talking about. I can transform into a inhuman being. Even my clothes will be shredded when I shed my skin into it. I feared if other people would see me if I reverted back." Jin said telling his mother and Jun encourages him.

"My son... don't worry I will purify the devil within you if it tries to control you again."

"But mother... I can full control of my devil powers. You don't have to worry about me." Jin said telling her and Xiaoyu scolds him.

"Don't feel so sensitive, Jin. She just wanted to protect you. Just listen to your mother. She's not gonna bite you."

"Right... if my other half tried to control me. I know for sure that she can purify me temporarily. Okay, I'll just follow her words." Jin said and agrees to let his mother to help him and he faces her. "Mother, I want to show you my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. I thought of him he's just like the other two. But in fact, he's a good person and he has the same curse as I am."

"All right, I'll meet him." Jun happily agrees to her son as the three stayed in the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heihachi finally have the list of fighters that will compete in the eliminations of the tag tournament. Therefore, he saw a frail old scientist, which happens to be Dr. Bosconovitch.

"Dr. Bosconovitch... what are you doing here?"

"Long time no see, Mr. Mishima... you seem be in your younger years."

"Well I made some specifics for the eliminations of the tag tournament. I'm sure of it." Heihachi said smirking. "I made some events since the fighters are here. I'll let them relax in the beach to swim for a day."

"Wow... that was the coolest idea you made. You haven't changed since old times..."

"There's one person I must meet. Who also tries to get the Zaibatsu from the very beginning." Heihachi said reminding of his adopted son, Lee Chaolan and his disguised ego Violet.

"He owned a robotics company and that's why I need one of his robot to test for the fighters while they having a relaxation, Hahahaha..." Heihachi laughs maniacally while walking away. Dr. Bosconovitch watches to see him leave and reminding of his creation from his daughter's image. Sebastian arrives to see him.

"Doctor, how's the sponsor doing?"

"He never changed after all this. He's going to mashed up the fighters while relaxing in the beach." Dr. Bosconovitch said as his back hurts. "Oww... My frail back hurts..."

"Hang in there, old friend. It seems that you need a rest." Sebastian said while helping Dr. Bosconovitch.

* * *

At the secret laboratory, Jinpachi and Nina are watching the scientists creating a purple liquid serum. They knew that Heihachi was drinking the rejuvenation serum to make him young.

"You sure this is the right serum." Nina asked.

"Yes... my great-grandson did get the rejuvenation serum." Jinpachi said smiling. "I'm impressed of him to do his cunning tricks for my damn son of mine."

"Okay sir... it's ready." One of the scientists said and Jinpachi grabs the purple liquid and tries to inject the subject. With that, it transforms into a bear cub.

"Oh dear... just one little critter becomes a bear cub?" Nina said shockingly and Jinpachi smiles to see the subject becomes a cub.

"Perfect, my great-grandson is entirely a genius. If Heihachi drunk the wrong serum he would meet the same fate as the little critter. But this transformation will wore off after a day or two."

"Hmm... now that's a good omen." Nina calmly comments on Jinpachi and Eddy arrives to see both.

"Nina... The tag tounament eliminations will be in two days. I'm guessing that the sponsor is trying to take us a little day off."

"I'm guessing that Heihachi has something to do with the little day off for us. It's probably in Okinawa."

"Wait... Okinawa... that was the base of the rebels. This is where all the fighters include us in a little day off." Nina said shockingly on both Jinpachi and Eddy and they knew it was Okinawa.

* * *

Back at the Yakushima Forest, Jin set a camp fire for everyone to eat dinner. Jun cooks some stew for the three of them. He was called by Nina from his PDA.

"So the tag tournament eliminations will take in two days. I know what he's up to."

"Jin... I think he was trying to put us a little day off before the eliminations. You think it will be a trap?" Nina said and Jin shrugged.

"I already warned him not to do anything ridiculous events. But a little relaxation will be nice for us to take a break."

"But, Jin... the day off where all the fighters include us was Okinawa. The rebel base, Yggdrasil was located in that place."

"I'm sure Lars would noticed this. He would really need a little break." Jin said smirking as his stomach growls. "Okay, I'm getting hungry... I'll just hang you up for now."

Jin hungs his PDA and went to see Xiaoyu, Alisa and his mother, Jun as the stew is ready as they eat.

"Mmmm... the stew is pretty good." Xiaoyu said as she happily faces Jin. "Your mother is very good cook."

"Yeah... I haven't tasted her cooking after seven years. It reminds me when I was still a kid."

"Master... I thought you like maid's cooking in the Mishima Mansion. How come you like that food?"

"Alisa... that was exquisite lunch and dinner they prepared for me and I never tasted my mother's cooking for a long time." Jin answered nicely and Jun asked him.

"Who are you talking with that phone of yours?"

"That's Nina, mother... You knew her?"

"Oh yes... she's one of the competitors of the second tournament. She must be here..." Jun recognizes Nina as a competitor and Jin tells her.

"She becomes my personal bodyguard and we always keep in touch with my PDA. At first, she attempts to assassinate me while Ogre brainwashed her. Until now... she's my bodyguard while I'm the head of the company. Alisa was just my right-hand when I needed her help."

"Nina, is your bodyguard? Come to think of it, she's like a second mother to you?"

"..."

After dinner, Jin tells them about the elimination of the tag tournament that set in two days.

"So, Heihachi is already set up for the tag tournament eliminations. He must be really serious about this." Jun said seriously.

"Nina says that all the fighters include us to take a little vacation in Okinawa before the elimination approaches." Jin said explaining.

"Wow... Okinawa is a good place. I haven't take a trip or swimming in the beach." Xiaoyu smiled excitedly.

"Xiao... we have to be on guard. I'm sure everyone will relax before the eliminations." Jin said while shaking his head in disappointment.

"Beaches look pretty nice to take a vacation, master. I want to swim there too." Alisa said happily and Jun tells him.

"Jin, don't worry... I'm sure we can protect ourselves."

"All right, mother... you win. We'll just have to go to the beach and find out." Jin said finally agrees with the girls.

"Yay! This is great... don't you think, Alisa?" Xiaoyu excitedly smiles and Alisa acts the same.

"Yeah... I want to find out how the water in the beach looks like."

"It will be fun, my son..." Jun said happily as Jin had no choice but to follow his mother.

When everyone is asleep with the song of "Chasing Cars" has been played, Jin was sitting beside Xiaoyu while she's asleep. He knows that she was happy if they go to the beach with his mother and his android. He felt sad when the girls agreed to go to Okinawa. Although, he is disinterested to women as he thought.

_Forgive me from my sensitivity, mother, Xiao and Alisa... I was very overprotective in each of you. I acted of being disinterested to girls or being introverted. All I could care of was from myself being a lone wolf._

Jin then saw Xiaoyu was chilling in cold knowing that this night was very cold in the forest. He then took off his yellow jacket and he puts her at her back to make her feel warm.

"Don't worry, Xiao... I'm here for you." Jin said to himself as he closes his eyes and he went asleep.

Meanwhile, Jun feels the breeze of the wind knowing that more threat is about to happen. However, she needs to protect her son from Heihachi, Kazuya and also his devil form. She knows why they want to kill her son.

"Kazuya, I tried to love you so much. But I was wrong, you've been following the wrong path that you chose." Jun angrily said to herself as she transforms into Unknown with a purple light embedded on her body. "I know you are strong to steal the powers of the devil gene. I cannot let you get it."

Unknown then blinks her yellow glowing eyes as she evilly smiles.


	8. Beach Day Blues

_Chapter 7: Beach Day Blues  
_

At Violet Systems, Lee disguises as his alter-ego Violet while talking to his adopted father, Heihachi. He gives him a more advanced robot to him.

"So this robot looks enhanced in fighting. Not like the wooden dummies as I thought." Heihachi said examining the robot as Violet tells him.

"Don't worry... it will be good to test the fighters. I heard you make events tomorrow. It will be fun."

"Hah! This robot will be perfect. Now I can use this..." Heihachi said as carries the robot and leave the company.

"Sir, don't you think this robot you gave him is too much?" Her secretary said and Violet takes off his purple sunglasses and tells her.

"You don't have to worry. This robot that he took is pretty advanced like Combot. But it can use it for a wrestling match."

"So where are you going, sir Lee?" Her secretary asked and knowing of her boss' identity.

"I'm going to Yggdrasil to meet my adopted younger brother. Before that, I must take off the purple dye on my hair. It feels like my scalp is getting itched..." Violet said as he leave.

* * *

The next day before the eliminations, Lars was observing the fighters with binoculars and knowing that they are having a vacation in Okinawa where Yggdrasil was located. (He wears his Tekken 6 Player 2 outfit.)

"Sir... don't you think you can go with them for a relax." One of the rebel soldiers asked.

"Yeah... I haven't take a vacation in Okinawa since it was near in our base." Lars shrugged and Lee arrives to visit him.

"So, this is the rebel base. I've never seen you trained your soldiers here."

"Lee... what bring you here? Why are you wearing in athletics?"

"I came here to visit you for a while. Before that, I want to teach you something." Lee said smiling.

"What for?" Lars said in confusion.

"Since you're pretty charismatic, I'd say I want to impress the ladies in the beach..." Lee said grinning.

"Huh...? Impress the ladies? You don't mean that I can see them in swimsuits?"

"I have been experience that when I became a ladiesman." Lee shrugged and offers to go with him. "Why don't you and I will go to the beach. It will be fun..."

Lars thinks what he should do since he's been in the base. Therefore, two of his rebel soldiers will handle everything.

"Sir, we'll take care of everything. You need a little break for a while." One of the rebel soldiers said letting their captain for a break.

"All right, just this once. Don't mess it while I'm not here." Lars said as the two rebel soldiers salute him.

"Understood..."

"Come on, Lee... Let's have some fun in the beach..." Lars said as he went off and Lee whistles while shrugged.

"You surely are serious..."

* * *

All the fighters and vacationers are having relaxation in the beach. Xiaoyu and Alisa were very excited to stay in a beautiful hotels.

"Wow... I can't believe they are too many people to take a vacation here." Xiaoyu smiled excitedly.

"This island is connected to China and Japan. This place is a tropical paradise..." Alisa said happily as Jin watches while tieing his yellow jacket on his waist since it's sunrise.

"You girls go on ahead. I have some work to do."

Jin watches his mother, Jun who is helping the children. He gazes to see his mother is wearing a white gown. But to his dismay, her gown shows her cleavage while wearing a silver necklace. It reminds of him being bumped into his cousin, Asuka.

_I can't believe that mother would wear a revealing dress... Now that I can't experience to see her like this...?_

"Jin, is something wrong?" Jun asked her son as he turns around blushing.

"Um... it's nothing mother... It's because...?"

"Don't feel agitated, my son. You need to get changed. We already have room for the four of us here." Jun said as she follows both Alisa and Xiaoyu.

"Wait... mother that's not what I mean...?" Jin said blushing as he sighs in disappointment. "Great! I maybe the head of the Zaibatsu. But I feel like a statue to her."

Jin still has no choice but to follow them.

* * *

Nina then saw Anna was here being flirt to men. She despises her actions. However, Wang was stalking every single women in bathing suits.

"Oooh... today must be my lucky day, hee hee..." Wang said while sight seeing on the girls.

"Old perverts...?" Nina sighed.

* * *

The Laws and Paul are having a noodle stall to make money. In which most people love spicy food.

"Dad, sounds like everyone like our noodles." Forrest said happily as Marshall replies.

"Just like old times, they even like our dimsum. It feels like I taste that food wasn't spicy at all."

Paul arrives just in time to have a pack of noodles. Both Marshall and Forrest shugged to see him.

* * *

Miguel and Zafina are trying to observe the fighters. However she noticed Miguel can smell Jin's scent from the beach.

"I can smell his scent in this place."

"You sure about that, Miguel." Zafina said while fixing her red sarong.

"..."

"What's the matter with you, are you looking at me like that?" Zafina said angrily to him.

"Um... it's nothing really... never seen you in bathing suit, hehe..." Miguel laughs as Zafina kicks his bottom to paralyze him. "Owwww... that's...smarts..."

* * *

Panda wears a one-piece pink bathing suit with white polka dots as she plays with Roger Jr. Roger Mama watches while in a black two-piece bikini. She was unaware that Roger was watching her. Until, Kuma tries to chase Panda.

"(Panda, my love... come back here...)"

"(That bear wasn't given up, haven't he?)" Roger Mama sighed.

* * *

Miharu and Xiaoyu are splashing with water in the beach. While they are having fun, Jin is seen wearing a navy blue swim shorts with red lines on both sides and both have small white flame on the half sleeve on his shorts. He was relaxing on the beach chair while listening on his mp3. Nina arrives to see him.

"Jin..."

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Jin said as he took off his sunglasses as well as the earphones on both of his ears and he saw her in a purple swimsuit.

"You look nicer on that swimsuit." Nina commented as she tells him. "We have to observe the fighters before the eliminations tomorrow."

"Right... I know other fighters are having fun. But the others they don't. Let's check it out..."

Both were observing every movement of the fighters as they watched both the Changs, Michelle and Julia are having fun making sand castles. Then, Ganryu is messing both of them as their sand castle is destroyed.

"Julia my love... I really want to confess with you?" Ganryu said as Michelle beats him with her Chinese Kempo.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter, you disgusting sumo freak...?"

"Mom..." Julia watches to see her adopted mother was furious as she buries Ganryu's body with beach sands only it's left was his head.

"Hey... Michelle and Julia... please just get me out of this thing and... I can't breathe..." Ganryu screams as Michelle angrily tells him.

"This is your punishment for destroying our sand castle, you moron."

Both girls walk away to make another sand castle leaving Ganryu behind. Both Jin and Nina watches their movement.

"He is the worst guy I ever imagined. Putting him out of his misery by Michelle and her daughter." Nina said coldly and Jin comments.

"Like Alisa said, he's a dangerous sumo wrestler who owns his restaurant, Chanko Paradise. But I think he's a coward when he's escaping me from a fight."

"Let's continue moving."

Both continues to move as Jin gets some soda from the vending machine. While they were walking, they saw Lei becomes a lifeguard while observing the swimmers. Behind him, Leo was talking to Christie.

"I see you were looking for Eddy, I am also searching for my mother's murderers." Leo said and Christie tells her.

"Some Mishima dogs I'd say. I heard that Kazuya Mishima was here too. You might find him."

"Thank you very much..." Leo said as she leaves. Christie then saw Craig and King II are having a drinking booth in which is a one-shot root beer float challenge.

"Step right up an whoever wants to challenge in drinking a one shot root-beer float!" Craig said as King II makes money for the vacationers. Asuka and Lili are here to watch Baek and Slim Bob are sipping the root-beer float continuously as Baek wins leaving Slim Bob hurts his head.

"WAHHHHH! My head is freezing!"

"Phew... that was an unorthodox challenge. I think my student Hwoarang would try this." Baek said while fixing his hawaiian button shirt.

Both Jin and Nina observes them as he knew his cousin was there to watch.

"Something tells me that challenge would make my brain freeze." Jin commented while sipping his soda as Nina leaves.

"We gotta go..."

"..."

While they were walking, Jun runs into his son on time as Nina was shocked to see her.

"Jin... thank goodness you're here."

"Mother..." Jin saw her she's in a white and black vine two-piece swimsuit in a sarong on her waist as he stands like a stone and easily dropped his soda. "Why are you wearing like that?"

"Jun... I thought you were dead?" Nina noticed her appearance as Jun responds.

"Nina... you're here with my son."

"Yes... I'm his bodyguard." Nina said as she tells her. "I need to talk with you privately. I'll let your son to go off for a while."

"Mother... you're gonna talk to her?"

"Don't worry about me, my son. I'll talk to her." Jun said as both her and Nina leave. Jin watches them for a moment to see his mother is sexier than the other women in her age.

_Mother... How could you...? I've never expect you to wear revealing clothes...? Anyway... Nina was just like her in that age. Which is 40's...?_

Jin tries to observe the fighters, alone as he hides from a coconut tree and overhears his rival Hwoarang is talking to Steve while having sunbathing together.

"Steve... how long we can tan our skin...? Why my skin hasn't been tanned? I became reddish...?"

"Relax, Hwoarang... it's normal for us to reddish our skin while soaking up the sun. We're foreigners, aren't we?" Steve said and Hwoarang whistles and comments about Jin.

"You know, Steve... If only some cute ladies would massage our backs. I know Kazama still hates women to get him massaged."

"Hey hey hey... don't comment something like that, Hwoarang. He maybe an enemy but he's still introverted. Trust me..." Steve said as he laughs. "Think about it... if he gets ganged up by women. I know that this will be his downfall."

Both men are laughing intensively as Jin overhears their conversation as he thought.

_You two really making fun of me? Ganging up by women to get my ass kicked?_

Jin then hears an announcement coming from one of Lee's secretary and quickly went off knowing that all fighters will be gathered in the center stage. When all the fighters gathered, Heihachi arrives in a red Fundoushi which is a Japanese underwear and red boots as he gets the microphone.

"Fighters... I'm glad that everyone is having relax for today. Tomorrow is the eliminations of the tag tournament. Whoever gets in the finals it's the winner. For today's event, It's going to be held a beach wrestling match."

All the fighters want to see the match for the first time and Heihachi finally picks the challenger.

"Since everyone is having a good time. I already pick a challenger for this wrestling match is..." Heihachi finally announced who's the challenger as he reveals. "It's my grandson, Jin Kazama..."

All the fighters saw him from behind and he was revealed to be alive. Miguel wanted to beat him up personally.

"You murderer... I knew you've come..." Miguel said furiously as Zafina tried to stop him.

"Calm down, Miguel... you can deal with him in the tournament."

"Grandfather... what's the meaning of this...? I already warned you that don't make any ridiculous events in the tag tournament. Now I'm guessing that you try to test me with your event you have made."

"Hmph... you have some nerve to put me out of this charade." Heihachi said as he threatens him. "If you don't fight in that challenge. I'd say that I'll expose your survival in the desert."

"Damn you... Are you forcing me to do this?"

"If you accept this challenge. You're gonna wear the Fundoushi like I'm wearing it right now to fight in a wrestling match. Do you accept it or not?"

Jin knows if he didn't accept this challenge then he will expose his survival in the desert where he destroys Azazel as he accepts the challenge.

"All right, grandfather. I accept the challenge. I don't care of what you wear that disgusting outfit. I'll beat that person in my hands."

"Very well then... this wrestling event will be in the afternoon. I'm looking foward to it, hahahaha..." Heihachi maniacally laughs as he leaves.

All the fighters were disgusts to see his buttocks. Jin became very disappointed after being forced to challenge in a beach wrestling match. At the backstage his father, Kazuya was there having his arm-crossed while in a purple swimming trunks as he thought to his father, Heihachi.

_Father... you just nailed Jin to fight that robot you took it in Violet Systems. I can't wait to see how my son beat that garbage._

Kazuya then leaves the backstage with a sinister grin.

* * *

**Trivia: ***Most girls are wearing their swimsuits in the Bikini Bundle of this game.

*Most guys are wearing modern swimsuit in this chapter. But in the game they are seen in Japanese underwear which is Fundoushi.

*Part of Heihachi and Kuma's intro in Street Fighter X Tekken can be heard but in different words.

**A/N: **Looks like Jin is forced to fight in the beach wrestling match. But to his disappointment, everyone knows that he's still alive. This next chapter where Jin is fighting a deadly robot in a beach wrestling match.


	9. Wrestle, Daring and Disperse

_Chapter 8: Wrestle, Daring and Disperse  
_

Jun and Nina are having a conversation since the two didn't went to the center stage that Heihachi had announced. The two shared their conversation.

"So you're age is the same as me which is 44 years old, right." Jun said and Nina replies.

"That's right. But I'm stuck in the body of the 25 year old woman. You were lucky that you and I were the same age."

"But why are you still younger? I remember that you and I are having the same age. But it makes no difference that you're much younger than I am." Jun wondered.

"It's because, I was captured when Kazuya reigns the Mishima Zaibatsu 22 years ago. They put me in cryogenic stasis along with my damn sister." Nina said coldly. "I didn't noticed that I was impregnated from in-vitro fertilization. I bore a son without a father."

"What?"

"I almost killed him when I tried to assassinate him. He is known as NT01 from the Mishima labs and he was renamed as Steve Fox the professional boxing champion." Nina said sadly and Jun put both hands on her mouth and she was shock to see her.

"I can't believe it why are they doing this? Why are they trying to experiment these poor people?"

"I heard my son is with Leo Kliesen, the daughter of the Chief Female Executive of G-Corporation, Emma Kliesen and formerly works in the Mishima labs during Heihachi's reign and Doctor Abel was his chief advisor. I believe they were finding answers about both companies were involved on this." Nina said while lowering her head in upset.

"Nina..." Jun said feeling upset to hear her words and Alisa arrives in a cyan two-piece bathing suit in a sarong arrived and informs Nina about the announcement.

"Ms. Williams... I have bad news... Master Jin was been challenged by Heihachi Mishima in a beach wrestling match. If he doesn't compete otherwise, he would expose of his survival in the desert after Azazel's demise."

"What?"

"Damn you, Heihachi... what are you thinking?" Jun angrily said as she asks Alisa where her son is. "Do you know where he is?"

"Um... Xiaoyu was trying to comfort him since he was very disappointed about that announcement." Alisa answered as both women went to find him.

* * *

At the sand dunes of the beach, Xiaoyu tries to comfort Jin as they sit together.

"Don't be upset, Jin... Grandpa Heihachi would never say these things. He was just bluffing you."

"How come he's bluffing when he already announced, Xiao?" Jin sneered angrily to her. "He's trying to challenge me in a ridiculous match."

"Anyway? What's the fundoushi he mentioned?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin shakes his head in disappointment.

"Well... you know... it's a japanese underwear in old times. Samurais and Ninjas are wearing that stupid underwear while wearing in their hakama."

"Hmmm, if you wear that then... it will..." Xiaoyu wondered as Jin tries to shut her up.

"Not now... Xiao, Don't say it... I know for sure, if I wore like grandfather does. Everyone will definitely to see more of my bare flesh."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is? They would definitely see me nearly naked. That's how it is..." Jin said coldly to her as his mother and Nina arrives.

"Are you okay, my son. You haven't been eaten after all this announcement...?" Jun asked worried as Jin answered.

"Yeah, mother... I was challenged by grandfather in a wrestling match. But who's my opponent and why he's trying to challenge me for this?"

"I know exactly what your opponent is?"

The four saw Dr. Bosconovitch arrives to see them and noticed the current head of the Zaibatsu is being challenged.

"Bosconovitch, you're alive?" Jin said shockingly.

"He's my human father, wow..." Alisa said as she watches them.

"Apparently, Heihachi went to the robotics company to get a mechanized robot to test the fighters. I think that's the reason he wants to challenge you." Dr. Bosconovitch explained. "But all I can say is it's much powerful than wooden dummies or ordinary robots."

"Could it be, Combot?" Jin nodded.

"I think it's not that Combot, young lad hehe..." Dr. Bosconovitch said. "It's the same power as my creation. You should be careful or you'll get a sucker punch." Dr. Bosconovitch leaves the four and Jin watches but he was still in disappointment.

"This is getting suck... I need some time to think." Jin said as he coldly leaves back to the hotel.

After Jin had left, Xiaoyu seems pretty awkward to see him upset. Until Asuka and Lili arrive to see her.

"Hey, aren't you the pigtailed girl who keeps trying to stop Jin?" Asuka said in a brash manner.

"Excuse me, he's still your relative. You can't even say those things like that to him." Xiaoyu said in a very protective manner.

"I heard he's been challenged by Mishima Heihachi in a beach wrestling match. No wonder that he was challenged something like that."

"Well... at least I want him to be beaten for the sake of my father." Lili said in a graceful manner and Xiaoyu got angry at both of them.

"Stop saying stupid about him! He will win that fight!"

* * *

At the hotel, Jin was very upset. He needs to think what his opponent's ability. He wanted to make things delay for the afternoon before his opponent arrive as Jinpachi came to see him.

"You look very upset, great-grandson."

"Great-grandfather, what are you doing here?" Jin said while raising his brow.

"Don't feel so angry, Jin. Your opponent seem to be strong. I can see him why he brought it?"

"What?"

"Your opponent is a enhanced cyborg and it's bulkier like a wrestler. Don't put your opponent attacked you. Just remember what my son did..."

Jin closes his eyes and remembers how his grandfather kill his old friend, Shin who uses the back breaker as he comes up an idea.

"That's it... I might nail my opponent with that ability or maybe I can improvised it. Is my plan all right, great grandfather?"

"You're a genius, Jin. You can improvise your grappling techniques and maintain your martial arts moves. That's how you beat your opponent." Jinpachi said as he gives him a navy blue Fundoushi. "Just wear it before my son had sent your opponent in the beach wrestling match. I know you were disgusted with that outfit. But I tried wearing it in my time."

Jin has no other choice since in the afternoon but to wear it as he tells him while changing his swim shorts as Jinpachi watches.

"Great-grandfather, thanks... I guess that I'll wait before his opponent arrived."

"Don't let your emotions put to waste, great-grandson." Jinpachi as Jin continues to get changed.

* * *

Heihachi created a squared arena which is similar to a beach volleyball court as all of the audience including the fighters in the tag tournament are watching as Heihachi arrives finally begins the beach wrestling match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen today is the moment I've been waiting for. This event is a beach wrestling match!" Heihachi said as the crowd gives a round of applause.  
"Now I will introduce this powerful robot who looks like Combot is Gero."

Gero appears an enhanced robot and his built is like a wrestler and known as the most powerful robot than Combot and also wears a orange Fundoushi and boots.

"I don't believe it, he got it from Violet Systems?" Nina reacted. "It's coming from Lee's..."

"Mom, looks like that robot is powerful." Julia said and Michelle sensed this.

"And now... the challenger for Gero is my grandson, Jin Kazama!" Heihachi yelled as the crowd cheering his name. However, he doesn't show up for a moment of the event.

_Damn it, where are you Jin... If you don't show up then I'll expose your survival in the desert that you think it's your_ _demise._

"Since he's not here then I declared..."

"You called me grandfather... Is this what you want for me to beat that garbage..." Jin arrives now in the navy-blue Fundoushi and boots as he dares to show more of his bare skin. Much to the girls' interest and the guys' jealousy to his sexiness.

"Oh my...! He's daring...!" Christie reacted.

"Xiao... can you believe it? Jin is like in the underwear model?" Miharu said amusing as Xiaoyu blushes to see him while looking at her in nervous.

"Um...Miharu, can you shut up now? I know that I can see Jin is... much more... bare..."

"Kazama... how dare you wearing this kind of stuff? You think I'm sexier than I am...?" Hwoarang angrily said to his rival as Steve restrains him.

"Knock it off, Hwoarang... Just keep quiet would ya..."

Jin ignores the audience as he is ready to fight Gero as he thought about Lars wearing a Fundoushi.

_Lars is much sexier than I do. If he wears this disgusting outfit I know he is much nearly naked than I am. It almost saw his bare ass entirely._

A referee arrives as both ready to fight as Jin ready to put in his fighting stance and tells them.

"Whatever you do? You have to knock your opponent down and pinned him with a one, two, three count. Alright, ring the bell."

As the bell rings, Jin and Gero rushed as both grab both of their hands heavily. He gritted his teeth as Jin blocks while Gero missile kicks at him almost knocking at the ground.

"Oww... my butt really does hurt if the sand comes contact with sweat. This is not an easy match." Jin mumbled as Gero tries to make a clothesline at him as he avoided and he uses L.L.R.K to a Spinning Flare Kick. Gero grabs him on the shoulders and makes a sleeper hold a submission manuever.

"Oh no, Jin... Fight it!" Xiaoyu cheered as Jin tries to counter the sleeperhold.

"You think I would fall for that, you freak..." Jin counters with a neck breaker as he back suplex at Gero. However, Gero beats him with a clothesline followed by a cross body and goes by the pin as Jin kicks out.

Jin kicks Gero to the groin twice as he sharply kicks to his face as he goes for a bulldog and takes another spinning flare kick. Gero stands up and noticed it doesn't effect on his attacks.

_Damn it, his durability is too strong. So that's why my attacks won't work._

Gero grapples him with a Rock Bottom and goes for a body slam as he avoids and counters with a neck breaker. He then knocks Jin out as he goes another body slam. Jin avoids as he uses his Tidal Wave breaking Gero's neck and grapples him to his head as he heavily carries Gero with as everyone saw this.

"You think I would lose to the likes of you! You're just garbage!" Jin yells as he heavily knee to Gero's head following a kick and quickly raise his hand and goes for a intensive neck breaker knocking the robot in malfunction as he pinned it One, Two, and Three.

Jin wins the fight as everyone cheering on him. Much to Heihachi's displeasure...

"I don't believe it, he nearly beat him..."

Jin was exhausted until Gero still standing up although it begins to malfunction trying to wreck the whole arena as the people quickly runs from the onslaught.

"Oh no... he's destroying the arena. We have to do something." Nina said as both her and Jun tried to stop the robot. But they were attacked soon after.

Jin saw his mother got hurt and he angrily mad on the robot as he devastated screams while transforming into Devil Jin. Gero saw his opponent becomes a monster and Devil Jin noticed the Fundoushi he currently wears as he furiously comments this in embarassment.

"Ugh... this outfit is disgusting. It can even shows my bare thighs all over it and my demonic claws in my bare hands. Now you easily piss me off big time...?" Devil Jin was enraged as he took off his boots showing the demonic claws on his bare feet as he uses Heaven's Door on Gero then using the spinning Devil's Beam as the robot was destroyed entirely but he even destroys the arena as well.

"Jin, are you all right?" Xiaoyu said worried as Jin tells her to go away as his devil form.

"Stay away from me, Xiao. Or this will..."

Jun then went to her transformed son and undoes his devil transformation by touching his cheek as Jin returns to his normal state.

"You'll be fine, my son. It's over..."

"Thank you, mother..." Jin said thankfully to his mother and to see his grandfather leave. "Hmph... seems that grandfather had escaped after the match."

"I'm glad you endure it my son." Jun said and Nina was happy that her boss is all right.

"You did well, Jin. You nailed that monster big time."

"Jin, your butt looks reddish and it's soft but muscular." Xiaoyu said as she touches his butt making Jin blushes while hurting his butt.

"Xiao... stop that... it's hurts..."

"Hehe... You're being daring to girls like us. Your butt is so fluffy..." Xiaoyu giggled in a playful manner.

"Xiao, I'll get you for that if you think it's fluffy. I'll touch your butt too if you dare..." Jin said smiling as he started to chase Xiaoyu playfully.

"Jin, please stop it... I'm not ready for that..." Xiaoyu said blushing while looking at Jin who is chasing her in a Fundoushi.

"Come back here, Xiao... I'll get you for that." Jin said while chasing her. Jinpachi arrives to see them.

"Seems like the relaxation is over. I guess these two are a very good couple." Jinpachi commented as Jun stares at him.

"You must be Jinpachi, am I right?"

"Yes, what about it... your son is a very intelligent fighter." Jinpachi said with a half-smile on his face.

"Well I'll let my boss to play the pigtailed girl for a while. They maybe friends but adults that's how they communicate." Nina smiles in satisfactory as Jinpachi and the two girls watch Jin continues to chase Xiaoyu back and forth until he retaliates her playfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and Lars are playing beach volleyball with the ladies. At some point, they were interested to Lars due to him being sexy and showing his butt cracks. Lee jokily tells him.

"Lars, guess that the ladies like your butt cracks, haha..."

"Lee... it's pretty embarassing." Lars said blushing as he spikes the ball and got in as he wins.

"You're pretty agile on other sports, Lars. The tag tournament eliminations will be tomorrow. I'm looking forward in whoever wins this tournament." Lee smirked and Lars noticed the ladies are pretty touchy and he tells him.

"Lee... don't you think these women are crazy about me? They are trying to massage my butt."

"Trust me, Lars." Lee replied as he whispers. "They already did that to me while I'm swimming in the mansion. It's kinda hustle to us..."

"Let's have a massage, Lee. I need to relax..." Lars smiled and Lee calmly agrees.

"Excellent! Let's go..." Both then leaves as the girls watches to see Lars.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin uses the "Bulldog" which is shares the move with both CM Punk and Matt Hardy.

*He also uses CM Punk's signature move "Go To Sleep or GTS for short and Matt Hardy's Twist of Fate.

*Nina's last quote of this chapter is similar to Kid Trunks in Dragon Ball series where he comments to both Gohan and Videl while she chases him.

*The title of this chapter is based on John Cena's shirts in WWE which is Hustle, Loyalty and Respect.

*Gero's name is based on Dr. Gero/Android 20 of the Dragon Ball series as his wrestling built is based on Street Fighter IV's Seth and Dural of Virtua Fighter series.

*Devil Jin is seen wearing the demonic studded gloves while wearing the Fundoushi in-game. But in this chapter he is seen without the studded gloves and it shows his demonic claws on his bare hands and also feet after it he took off the boots to fight Gero.

**A/N: **So the relaxation is over, This next chapter will be the eliminations of the tag tournament. I hope you enjoy reading this :D


	10. The Elimination Begins

_Chapter 9: The Elimination Begins  
_

An hour later, Jin finally changed back to his swim shorts after chasing Xiaoyu in a Fundoushi. But to his disappointment, he got sunburned while chasing Xiaoyu in the middle of the sun as he rested in the beach chair while Xiaoyu is putting cooling powder on his back.

"Ow... careful Xiao. That hurts... even my face is turning red." Jin said hurting.

"I can't believe you, Jin. You let yourself chasing me just to touch my butt. Now what happened to you? You got sunburns...?" Xiaoyu sighed worriedly to him.

"Why do you so worried about me, Xiao?" Jin asked calmly to her. "I tried so stop you from following me and now this..."

"Don't be so stubborn, do you think that I'm worried about you?" Xiaoyu sneered at him. "You became nice to me because your mother was there for you is that it?"

"Yes, Xiao..." Jin answered as he finally turn around and face her while relaxing. "If she was there... I've learned a lot from her. Long story..."

"Anyways... We're now adults and we have to make difficult choices from ourselves. If both of us after 20 years we might ended up in wrinkles and stuff?" Xiaoyu said calmly as Jin jokily tells her.

"In my case, I don't want to have wrinkles like my grandfather, Xiao. I would be like my father who never have wrinkles in his 50's due to our curse blood or the Devil Gene."

"Um... Jin...?"

"Yes..."

"Miharu once told me that after 20 years I would be "marry to certain someone" you know... It's a funny question, right?" Xiaoyu said blushing.

"Certain someone? Does she referred about me?" Jin wondered as he sighs. "She never changed after I dropped high school. She always think of me being married to you, is that it?"

"Jin... I know what you mean?" Xiaoyu said as both blushed for the first time while not looking at each other.

"Xiao... I know it's right for my age to marry someone like you but... I'm not ready." Jin said blushing. "I need to learn responsibility first."

"It's all right... I'm not ready for that yet." Xiaoyu said as her cheek became rosier as her stomach growls. "Ugh... I'm so starving..."

"Let's have a snack, Xiao. My treat." Jin smiled while picking his wallet on his pocket as Xiaoyu excitedly agrees.

"Sure... thanks..."

He takes her to the noodle stall where the Laws are making money. Xiaoyu is seen complaining to Forrest about her noodles is being spicy while Jin giggles to see her while eating. Then later, Xiaoyu was watching him in a root-beer float challenge as Jin and Hwoarang are sipping the root-beer float as Hwoarang screams in agony.

"WAHHHHHH!"

"Alright, I won..." Jin said as his head hurts because of the brain freeze. "Oww... I think I got a brain freeze..."

"Congratulations..." Craig said as he gives him a prize much to Hwoarang's disappointment.

"You're lucky Kazama... but for the eliminations, I'll beat the crap out of you."

After that... they watch the sunset as Panda arrives to see both of them.

"(Whoa... both Xiaoyu and Jin were together...)"

"It's Panda..." Xiaoyu smiled while Jin is having a warm compress on his head.

"She sure is here?"

Both noticed Kuma was here and trying to confess his love to Panda in the sunset.

"(Panda... please make me my wife...)"

Panda smacks him with a pink life buoy while swinging it with ropes knocking Kuma in the beach as both Jin and Xiaoyu were washed up from a splash.

"Aww... I'm all washed up..." Xiaoyu said childishly as Jin happily wants to swim after being washed.

"Come on, Xiao... let's go for swimming... it will be fun..." Jin said as he gives his wallet to Panda as he goes swimming at the beach.

"Jin... wait..." Xiaoyu said while following him as she got splashed by him. "Aww... now you make me all wet."

"You can't splash me, Xiao." Jin laughed happily as he got splashed by her. "Hey, that's not fair...?"

Panda watches to see them both of them are splashing together in the beach even it's sunset and she put both of her paws on her mouth while handling Jin's wallet.

"(You were lucky, Xiaoyu... you and Jin were together...)"

Jin then got tripped in the water as he got all washed up and Xiaoyu giggles as he quickly grabs her in the water to make her feel wet as both were laughing together and this is their first moment of being together.

* * *

That night, Nina is observing the fighters for tomorrow's eliminations. She then faces Jun who is now wearing a white jacket with a light blue dress. Nina feels familiar to Jun when she talked to her.

_Something strange about Jun? She keeps observing us even the fighters. But she's doesn't have a tag partner. I have a bad feeling about this..._

Nina ignores Jun for the time being as she was confronted by Zafina._  
_

"You again... I knew you've come."

"I have no business for you, woman." Zafina said coldly to her. "I knew your boss was still alive. We're going to deal with him tomorrow in the eliminations once it comes out of the lists."

Zafina then leaves and Nina knows it was a threat.

At the gym, Jin is practicing his traditional karate moves while wearing his fighting gear for tomorrow's eliminations. Jinpachi visits him.

"Great-grandson, you look tired of practicing." Jinpachi said calmly as Jin stopped as he gets the towel to clean up the sweat on his face.

"Yeah... I took a shower after I have so much fun with Xiao in the beach. Then, practicing my martial arts moves for tomorrow's eliminations."

"Hahaha... sounds like you and that pigtailed girl are a perfect couple. I'm looking foward on that relationship." Jinpachi said laughing as Jin blushes to his comments while he denies.

"Great-grandfather... come on... Xiao and I don't make some sort of a relationship..."

"Relax, young man... it's very important to have responsibility if you have a relationship with someone." Jinpachi said giving him some advice. "Marriage would have a different choice to pick up if you are ready to accept your responsibility to make your own family."

"But great-grandfather... Xiao and I were only just friends. But I always care for my own plans." Jin said sadly.

"The reason why I came here...? I will take you to the Hall of Judgment. It's an emperor's castle with plenty of mysteries." Jinpachi said calmly.

"..."

Jinpachi takes Jin to the Hall of Judgment as he explores the place. Jin reminds this place is Honmaru or Kyoto Castle.

"So... this hall is just like Honmaru's Corridor." Jin commented.

"That's right... this is where the fighters will compete here while I'm having an alliance with my damn son." Jinpachi said as he went to the emperor's room. "Follow me, my great-grandson."

Both arrived at the Emperor's room, Jin was shocked to see old exhibits and weapons have kept in this room.

"This place is like a museum..."

"It is..." Jinpachi said as he press the button on the desk as the secret door opens revealed to be a sword in a yellow and black sheath. "I'll give you something important to you, Jin."

"What is it?" Jin nodded as Jinpachi gets the sword and gives it to him.

"Take this, Mishima War Sabre... it is a powerful treasure to the Mishima family for generations. You maybe a Kazama but your blood is a Mishima. Use that sword as in offense and defense even people who also wield weapons.

"Great-grandfather... I haven't trained in fencing yet." Jin said telling him. "I just learned Kendo in high school..."

Suddenly, Kunimitsu arrives to attack both Jin and Jinpachi as they avoided. Kunimitsu sensed the sword that Jinpachi was handling as she is in Jujutau stance while wielding a stealth ninja kunai.

"I need some answers where Yoshimitsu is? Answer me... where is the sword Yoshimitsu?"

"Are you looking for Yoshimitsu?" Jin asked coldly to her. "If you are looking for the leader of the Manji Clan then you should get out of here..."

"How rude this young lad speak to me like that? No one ever treats me like a woman..." Kunimitsu then attacks Jin with her stealth kunai as Jinpachi throws the Mishima War Sabre to him as he blocks her attack and he opens the sheath as both clashed with weapons as they fight equally.

Kunimitsu spits fire as Jin blocks it with the sabre as she attacks him but dodges. Therefore, Yoshimitsu interrupts their fight as he clashes her with his Fumaken.

"What the...? Yoshimitsu, I knew you come...?"

"You have greatly improved since the last time I saw you, Kunimitsu. Fair enough, you don't know that my sword "Yoshimitsu" is now cursed. If you use that you as a user will completely gone insane." Yoshimitsu said as Kunimitsu escapes to the roof telling him.

"I'll beat you, Yoshimitsu... to get that sword..."

Yoshimitsu then confronts both Jin and Jinpachi while pointing his sword Fumaken.

"Since the tag tournament eliminations is already tomorrow, I will save you for the time being. As for you, Jin Kazama... I thought you exchange for your devil hood. But I was wrong... You still have good left in you. But once the tournament is underway, I will defeat you with my Fumaken."

Yoshimitsu then leaves by teleportation as both were relieved and Jin was shock to see the blade is not smelted after Kunimitsu uses the spit fire.

"Wow... this sword is not smelted after she blows fire. That's a powerful sword."

"It's not going to be rusted once it passes it to the successor." Jinpachi said as he tells him to keep the sword. "Keep that sword, Jin... It will be useful as your defense if anyone attacks you with any weapon, do you understand."

"I understand, great-grandfather... I'll treasure this as always." Jin said calmly as he finally gains the sword.

The next day the beginning of the tag tournament, all people in the world are watching worldwide for the eliminations of the tag tournament.

"Wow... they are crowded to watch the tag tournament. Especially here too." Xiaoyu said while in her fighting gear as Alisa tells her.

"Well good luck on your fight with Master Jin. I'm looking forward to it." Alisa said as she flies off with her jet-packed wings.

Xiaoyu then saw the list of the eliminations as it turn out that they will fight against Paul and Marshall.

"Oh dear... our opponent is that dufus guy and the chef. Sounds pretty easier to beat them. I know Jin is tough." Xiaoyu smiled as Jin arrives.

"You think I'm tough enough to beat them."

"Jin, you're here... How did you..." Xiaoyu said as Jin tells her.

"I think we're gonna fight these wimps in the arena in our place?"

"They are...?"

"I guess so... if we made it to the next round to where we fight these guys. We're going to take a trip around the world." Jin said seriously.

"I think that's our cue, Come on..." Xiaoyu said as Jin follows her to the arena.

The eliminations of the tag tournament is about to begin and the mystery still unfolds. Jun is seen watching her son fighting as she smiles as her eyes changed to yellow while she grins.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*All stages in TTT2 is included to the story while in the Philippines stage which is the Coastline Sunset. Jun and Marissa Panganiban makes their appearance as a cameo in which how his one-year future self involves in the story The Secret's of the Pandora's Box and also meets Jin in the end of it's story.

*Jin for the first time clashing with Kunimitsu with his second item move, The Mishima War Sabre.

*Kunimitsu uses Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu from the Naruto series.

*Jin's skin becomes darker for this game. But in this chapter he received sunburns while chasing Xiaoyu at the end of the eighth chapter and his reasons to have a darker skin.

**A/N: **So the eliminations is now open. Now for the next chapter, Jin and Xiaoyu fight against Paul and Marshall at the Arena in Tokyo. Have fun reading guys...


	11. The Burning Fist and The Avenger

_Chapter 10: The Burning Fist and The Avenger  
_

Both Marshall and Paul are waiting for their first opponents to arrive in the arena. They can't wait to make it in the next round so that to get the prize money.

"Well, Marshall... I'm sure your son is with the police officer. You think he will win just for us?" Paul asked as Marshall tells him.

"Don't worry about him, Paul... He's now an adult and he can do it for himself. Now we have to focus to get on the next round."

Both waited as he found out that their opponents are Jin and Xiaoyu. Both noticed Jin is sitting as Xiaoyu argues him to get up while the latter ignores.

"There's our opponent. I'll take that young man who defeated the monstrous Ogre in the third tournament." Paul said while pointing an index finger on Jin.

"Uh, Paul... I think his partner is making fuss with him?" Marshall said while patted his partner. "Maybe this is our only chance to strike."

Jin was thinking how to deal with his opponents while sitting as Xiaoyu makes a fuss at him to get up.

"Come on, Jin... you have to stand up. If that happens we would lose this fight?"

"..."

"Jin, aren't you listening to me? You're being too ignorant?" Xiaoyu angrily yells at him as Jin tells her.

"Xiao... I can't concentrate on your ramblings. I have to think in how to deal these flunkies in front of us?"

"But if we don't fight them, our time runs out and they will win by default." Xiaoyu cried as Jin finally stands up and taunts their opponents in arrogance.

"Alright, fine... I hate to lose this fight. I think these two always ended up in bankruptcy."

"Why you...! Are you trying to intimidate us you arrogant boy! I'm going to smack your face with my fists." Paul suddenly yells as he went to face Jin much to Marshall's disappointment.

"Paul, calm down... don't lose your cool on him. The first round is not yet started..."

Paul rushes to attack Jin as he let Xiaoyu to stay away.

"Xiao, get out of there..." Jin said calmly as Xiaoyu avoid as both begins their intensive fight as the bell rings and the first round is finally started.

Both Jin and Paul are equally match to their physical attacks. as he and Paul use their unblockable moves as it collided in both of their fists.

"You surely are tough, but I can beat a bear in merely a seconds."

"Don't compare to me as Kuma, you idiot. I think you're not gonna last if you know what's good for you." Jin replied plainly as a red lightning emerges on his right fist causing Paul to get electrocuted as he shook his hand.

"Why you, little street rat!" Paul continues to fight as Jin knocks him with Demon's Paw sending him to bump Marshall and they win the first round.

"All right... we won the first round!" Xiaoyu smiled excitedly.

"Paul just get off me... Just tag me if he tries to knocked you out, understand." Marshall said as Paul agrees.

Now for the second round, Jin and Paul continues to fight as he uppercuts him to the chin as Marshall goes for a tag assault. Jin then tags Xiaoyu as she fights him.

"Oh man... you tagged that little princess."

"Don't call me that, you dufus..." Xiaoyu said as she counters Paul in the same manner as Jin goes for a tag assault using the Shun Masatsu and Xiaoyu uses Fortune at him.

"Marshall, hurry..."

"Not a problem..." Marshall finally arrives as Paul stays, he fights Xiaoyu with Jeet Kune Do. However, Xiaoyu is able to avoid it as she kicks him with her Shooting Star and goes for Phoenix Stance. "That's hurts, lady..."

"Let's see how you deal with this...?"

Intimidated, Marshall tries to attack her as Xiaoyu kicks him several times and palm striking him outside the ring as she taunts.

"Sorry, but you lose..."

Jin and Xiaoyu wins the fight as she went to Jin and grabs his hands and jumping up and down in excitement.

"We won, Jin... we won..."

"Calm down, Xiao... your overexcited and you're starting to grip my arms." Jin said calmly as she stopped.

"Sorry about that..."

"Anyway... this is our great start. The next round will be different and we're going to travel to find our opponents here." Jin smiled as Xiaoyu tells him.

"We can pull our combos together rather than you go off alone. That's the only way to win."

"Right..."

Both leaves as Marshall and Paul failed to win the eliminations as they were eliminated. But to their dismay, they saw Kuma and Panda was also been eliminated due to disqualification.

"Damn it... I can't believe we lost again..." Paul punches on the ground in defeat and Marshall lowers his head.

"I failed... the only person was left in the tournament was Forrest. Now we're all bankrupt..."

* * *

One of Heihachi's followers, noticed other competitors are not on the eliminations and knowing that something wasn't right for the tag tournament they made. He then watches, Hwoarang and Baek defeated Ganryu and Slim Bob in the eliminations while Miguel and Zafina manages to the next round as well.

* * *

That night after the eliminations, Jin now wearing a garnet plain dress shirt and black pants and shoes, as he found the files that Heihachi wanted to create years ago about the Devil Gene merges with human cells creating as Hybrid Gene. He doesn't want to become humans as monster like he does and his father and soon confronted by Leo and Steve who are in turn as one of the competitors who are not competing in the eliminations.

"Jin... I know that you are the one to made a scar on my left arm." Steve said angrily to him as Leo blames him.

"I also knew you are the son of my mother's killer and I will never forgive you."

"You two don't understand that you blame the wrong person." Jin said as he confronts them. "I wasn't the head of the Zaibatsu when I found these files. It belongs to my grandfather. Basically, Steve... you are indeed NT01 that Ms. Emma fakes your death."

"What?"

"Don't involved my mother into this..." Leo gritted angrily to Jin as he ignores her.

"Listen, Steve... the person who experimented you was Doctor Abel. In fact, he's the advisor of my grandfather when he's the head of the Zaibatsu before me. I believe he experimented you after your mother Nina gives birth to you through in-vitro fertilization."

"Doctor Abel..." Steve said as he clenches his fists. "So he's the one who experimented me when I was a kid? I should have known... Why Emma would say that after she left."

"Steve you know my mother's name?" Leo nodded.

"Yes, Leo... your mother was the one who took care of me while taking refuge on that rogue doctor. That is..." Steve said as he hurts his left arm. "Oww... my arm..."

"Steve..."

"Leo, listen carefully." Jin said telling her. "I don't involve on my father's carnage on killing the executives in the rival company. He's the one who viciously kill them all before he became the head of G-Corporation. Maybe because your mother and other executives have plan to kill and betray my father after he's been resurrected."

"Are you saying the truth?"

"Yes... It is the truth. Your mother and the rest of the executive members planned to betray him after the fourth tournament. Until my father kills them in sight after he's been betrayed by them. I felt sympathy to see what he has done. It just reminds me of my mother who got missing."

"All right... now I understand you. I'll find your father and to give my all to fight him." Leo said as she helped Steve.

"We maybe lose by default, Jin. Don't put yourself out of trouble. Tell your bodyguard that she maybe my real mother. I'll find her someday and to find that Doctor Abel." Steve smirked as both leave. Nina arrives to see him knowing that her son was there.

"You let them go. What did you tell him?"

"He has to find Doctor Abel... he says that he will find you sooner." Jin responded as Nina felt sad to hear her son's words and she asked him.

"So where are you going? After all the first eliminations is over."

"Tomorrow is the second eliminations and my next opponent was Miguel and Zafina in Barcelona, Spain." Jin said and Nina warns him.

"You should be careful on Miguel. He is definitely out of control to make a brawl at you and for Zafina, she is dominant than I am if it's comes to assassination attempts."

"Alright then... I'll keep that in mind. Xiao is waiting for me in the airport to go there." Jin said as he leaves to meet Xiaoyu at the airport. Nina watches and knowing Jun was watching her movement. Nina looked behind and to find out that she disappeared.

_Jun... I know you were watching my movement. _

Nina was soon attacked by Unknown with a giant goo formed like a palm strike as she screams in pain.

"AGHHHHH!"


	12. Spanish Brawler's Revenge

_Chapter 11: Spanish Brawler's Revenge  
_

Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives at Barcelona, Spain and Xiaoyu likes to travel all around the world.

"Wow this place looks nice. Don't you think, Jin?" Xiaoyu smiled.

"Damn... I couldn't contact with Nina with my PDA. Something was not right after I left in Japan." Jin said as he turns off his PDA.

"Why aren't you so happy?" Xiaoyu asked as Jin sadly answers.

"It's about Nina, Xiao. I could not contact her."

"..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinpachi visits Nina at the hospital's emergency room after she was attacked by Unknown last night. Nina slowly wakes up due to her injuries sustained by her.

"Jinpachi Mishima, I thought that you're...gonna compete in the tag tournament?"

"Of course I'm competing..." Jinpachi said and he examines her injuries and noticed that attack comes from a black goo. "I don't wish to tell you this. But that injuries you sustained comes from the black ooze."

"Black ooze? Does Jun have these kind of ability?" Nina wondered as she clutches her stomach.

"I do not know but I can sense her presence. She might able to morph into someone else." Jinpachi said referring to Jun as Unknown as another fighter was taken in the same emergency room as Nina was and it as revealed to be Marshall's son, Forrest. Marshall and Paul hurriedly went to see him.

"Forrest... damn it... now I don't have a money to pay bills in the hospital." Marshall said desperately and Jinpachi tells him.

"Don't be worry the Mishima Zaibatsu and the Violet Systems will pay the bills for it." Jinpachi said as he thought about his son.

_Heihachi, this tag tournament is now causing chaos. I don't know for sure how long this tag tournament will last...?_

Lei came to see them and trying his best to find the assailant. Jinpachi walks away, before he leaves, he went to the patient's ward to sneak upon Eddy who in turn he visits his frail capoeira master, Ho Chi Myong who is confined.

* * *

That night, Jin now wears a black formal jacket with white button shirt underneath, denim pants and black belt and shoes. He waited for Xiaoyu to arrive now wearing a yellow dress and to visit the exhibit.

"So that's why we have to wear formal to see the exhibit."

"Yes... that's how the place where they are doing auctions" Jin said gently.

While they are inside the exhibit, Miguel was watching over them and clenching his fist wanted to take revenge of his sister since they are here in his home country in Spain. Jin sensed someone's presence and noticed Miguel was here and suddenly attacked him causing other people to escape from the brawl.

"Not you again... I remember you join Hwoarang's resistance group just to fight me." Jin grunted.

"How dare you say that, you murderer? You killed my sister in a bombing raid you made. Now you're gonna pay for killing her." Miguel rushed to punch Jin heavily as he dodges and they fight. Miguel downward punch at Jin as blood drips on his mouth as he cleans it up and walk away. Miguel wasn't stop as he tried to beat him. Xiaoyu intervenes as she kicks him several times with her Shooting Star to knock him out.

"Jin, we have to go. You got hurt too much." Xiaoyu said as both left the exhibit. Miguel stands up and Zafina arrives and she knows where they are going.

At the Fireworks at Barcelona, Jin and Xiaoyu finally changed their fighting gears and knowing both Miguel and Zafina are their next opponent. Xiaoyu tried to clean up the blood on Jin's mouth.

"His punch is hard as steel. You might have a black eye in it, Jin." Xiaoyu said worried.

"Yeah... looks to me that he's making an onslaught towards us." Jin said sadly. "It's all my fault that I was the one who send the Tekken Force to make a bombing raid in their country. I made his sister as one of my victims."

"How could you done such thing? You kill everyone just for that monster you were trying to awake?" Xiaoyu said angrily referring to Jin as Azazel whom he wanted to kill in the past. "You made those onslaughts because of that war you started..."

"..."

Suddenly, Miguel arrives as fireworks are lighting up outside as Zafina is with him.

"Jin Kazama... looks like this is the end of the road." Zafina said ready to fight both Jin and Xiaoyu. "You destroyed Azazel but the innocent people that you kill means nothing to you."

"You're a dead man! Jin Kazama!" Miguel yelled in a rage.

"I feel so guilty on what I've done. That punch really gives me a lot of tension." Jin said as he goes into fighting stance. "I have no means of killing your sister. You want no holds barred. I'll give you one..."

Miguel became intimidated on Jin's words as he fights him making their fight a side by side match. Xiaoyu and Zafina are fighting with their fighting styles as she fly kicks her and made in Phoenix Stance. Zafina manages to balance her self as she goes into a Tarantula Stance.

Both men are fighting in a bloody duel which is no holds barred. Miguel leg sweeps him and goes for an elbow. Jin blocks this as he sweep kicks him using L.L.R.K then uppercutting him with a Shun Masatsu and a Savage Sword to knock him out. Miguel then knocks with a crouch punch and goes for Savage Stance.

"Come on, you murderer... I'm going to avenge my sister's death. This hatred is for you and you alone!" Miguel said furiously and Jin grins evilly at him.

"You surely are tough... But I think this will beat you."

Jin then using his Power charge as he goes in Omen Stance. Miguel goes for a downward punch as Jin counters with his Evil Intent his version on his devil form. Jin looked at both of his hands.

"Those moves...? I already unlearned this fighting style? But, how can I still do it?"

Miguel drips blood on his mouth as he is enraged to beat him. However, due to Jin's Omen Stance, Jin is able to use his original fighting style which is the blended Advanced Mishima-Fighting Style Karate and Kazama-style Traditional Martial Arts as he spin punches with kick to Miguel as he goes for a One-Two Knee despite he unlearned it in three years. However, Xiaoyu was been beaten by Zafina due to her Ancient Assassination arts. She clutches her arm as both girls saw Jin beats Miguel by using the Lightning Screw Uppercut knocking him out.

"Miguel..." Zafina rushed to help her partner as Jin was completely confused on what he did as he thought he was.

_I don't understand...? How come I still learn my original fighting style not my traditional karate style of fighting? Darn... I already unlearned that style three years ago. Wait... If I go in Omen Stance that will mean I can use my original fighting style. Despite I unlearned it..._

"Jin you beat him..." Xiaoyu said smiling as she got tripped in front of him as Jin having his arm-crossed and watches her.

"You need some rest, Xiao. I guess that we are now going to the next round."

"Right..." Xiaoyu said and Jin faces Miguel and Zafina.

"Listen you two... just forget about the past that I already done and Miguel I did those things because I just wanted to return the way it back it should be. It's because I wanted to be free from my devil curse and that's the reason I started the war." Jin explained.

"Grrr!" Miguel growled.

"Revenge is not an answer if you fight me and to kill me with your bare hands. That's how it goes..."

"..." Zafina was shocked after all this time of his plans. She finally understand how her guru tells her about the two evil stars.

"Let's go, Xiao..." Jin said as he and Xiaoyu leave as he spares Miguel's life.

"I'll never forgive that bastard... Ugh..." Miguel said clenching both of his fists and Zafina calm him down.

"It's over, Miguel. I understand why he started the war and to clash with G-Corporation. It's because of Azazel's awakening on his original form."

"..."

* * *

At the mountainous region in Japan , Jun was watching the fighters as she was confronted by Angel who is observing her movements.

"Jun Kazama... I know that it was you who cause chaos to the people. I know you are able to turn into a woman in the black ooze."

"How do you know about this?" Jun wondered.

"Stop, wandering yourself... Your son will find out the truth about you and that wretched evil woman." Angel said angrily as Jun's eyes becomes demonic yellow as she attacks Angel with telekinesis. She then transforms into Unknown with purple light engulfing on her body as a devil tattoo on her right arm is visible.

"Seems like I'll be the one to deal with you. People with devil gene means nothing to me. I will show you my wrath of this demonic power." Unknown said as both Angel and Unknown fight as she uses Jun's moves and both were equally matched in terms of fighting and magical ability as she summons a purple-like slime that smack her opponents as Angel avoids by flying with her white wings.

"Unknown... Now I finally realized that you manifested with Jun's body just to make things worse." Angel said telling her while flying with her white wings. "You are also orchestrated these purple slime attack to the competitors as well. Jin Kazama will definitely be the one to stop you. As long as you are breathing to deal with the innocents. I will definitely kill you..."

"How brave enough to stand against me...? We'll see about that...?" Unknown grins evilly to Angel as she escape by flight. She knew this will happened as she thought.

_This isn't over yet, I don't want if my son would find out the truth... If that happens, I know he can't kill me because I'm his mother... I know for sure he will be suffered because of me..._

Unknown shed tears on her demonic yellow eyes as she later reverts back into Jun as she cries continuously while kneeling down in despair.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*Instead of two rounds. I made Zafina and Miguel against Jin and Xiaoyu in a side by side No Holds Barred match than tag match. So that their fight would be one round.

*During Omen Stance, Jin is able to use his original fighting style in Tekken 3 without his tag partner and alter-ego Devil Jin. But in the game, he does this when his devil form is his tag partner.

*Angel's english voice in the story has a British accent which resembles Street Fighter's Cammy. However Jun's English voice in the story resembles Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 5 and Unknown's voice is the distorted version of Jill's. But in the game, Angel doesn't speak in the opening intro and her ending only with her high pitch grunts.

**A/N: **Jin and Xiaoyu finally defeats Miguel and Zafina, but their next destination will be Indonesia. This next chapter where they're gonna face, his relative/cousin Asuka and Lili.


	13. Bali Festivities

_Chapter 12: Bali Festivities  
_

At Bali, Indonesia... Lili, Asuka and Sebastian are the first one to arrived to meet their opponents.

"Wow... this place looks gorgeous just like in Okinawa." Asuka said excitedly and Lili gracefully grins at her rival.

"Well this place has a lot of waves... Maybe our opponents would be there."

Both saw, Hwoarang and Baek had managed to get in the third eliminations in which their opponent would be Jaycee and Michelle for tonight.

"Lili, look... isn't that idiot with Xiaoyu?" Asuka said and both saw Jin and Xiaoyu are here as well.

"Sounds like they manage to get in the third eliminations as well." Lili smiled as she noticed Asuka was still afraid and she pushes her out. "Don't try to be afraid, Ms. Kazama. We'll beat them at the same time."

"Don't push me off, you idiot?" Asuka barked. "I'm just been afraid because what if there was a weird woman attacked us. I heard a lot of fighters have been attacked during the tag tournament."

"Milady, what if she was telling the truth." Sebastian said as he tell her. "During the first eliminations, two tag fighters have been eliminated to let their opponents reach to the next round. However, there was an attack going on when the fighters are prepared."

"Well then... we should be continue onward... I'm going to deal Jin Kazama as an act of revenge of taking over the oil fields from my father." Lili said grinning as she walks away as Sebastian followed. Asuka became disappointed to see her as she thought.

_Great! Why would she think about that? I know for sure you would be backfired..._

* * *

Jin and Xiaoyu are exploring the beach waves in the resort. Xiaoyu was very excited wanted to go for a swim just like in Okinawa.

"Jin... we might go for a swim today. It will be good..."

"We'll do that once we're done dealing with our next opponent." Jin said as he navigates his opponents using his PDA. "I hate to say this but our opponent is my annoying cousin and the owner's daughter of Rochefort Enterprises."

"Don't comment them, Jin... we'll just have to concentrate to win not to lose." Xiaoyu said scolding him as she stretches her arms. "I'm getting stiffy after a long trip in here."

"Say Xiao... how about we'll go for a spa?" Jin said requesting. "It will be nice if we need to relax before our match."

"Sounds good... but it's pretty embarassing if the two of us were..." Xiaoyu said blushing as Jin worriedly tells her.

"Don't worry, Xiao... the rooms were separate. I know for sure, you loved it."

At the spa, Xiaoyu is seen relaxing in the spa with orchids on the waters. Therefore, she noticed someone is with her as it turns out to be Asuka who is hiding.

"Asuka... what are you doing here?" Xiaoyu asked as she looked on the room where Jin is having a massage.

"Xiaoyu... I was going to answer the same thing. Why are you with my bastard cousin of mine? Are you having a relationship with him?"

"Excuse me, don't you dare say that in front of me. We're only just relaxing that's all..." Xiaoyu said angrily to her.

"...I can't believe it if it wasn't for Lili she just paid for to relax and telling me to do whatever I want. She knows that I was terrified." Asuka said while lowering her head in disappointment.

"How come your terrified?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"Because... that idiot's mother was far more stronger than I am. We spar each other with our Kazama-Style Martial Arts moves. But I end up losing to her... Dad knows that she was the "Chosen One" coming from our relatives." Asuka said sadly.

"Mrs. Kazama... was the "Chosen One" how come you say that?"

"She's very powerful, I can't say to that idiot about his mother... She's highly psyche if it comes to save others. What I heard from today is, few fighters are unable to compete because of the attacks with black goo or something." Asuka said and Xiaoyu decides to tell Jin about this.

"I have to tell him about this..."

"No, Xiaoyu... don't. If you said it to him he would get angry. I know he likes aunt Jun very much." Asuka said stopping her.

"So, why are you still here?"

"That idiot Lili was up to something, she's going to kill Jin after he took over the oil fields in the past." Asuka stated and Xiaoyu was shock about this.

"Oh no... Jin was still inside, he would get killed."

At the ceiling, Lili intends to assassinate Jin with string that can fit on his neck as she thought.

_Look here, Jin Kazama... I'm going to make sure to give us our land this instant. Now is my chance to kill you with this._

The male attendant look suspicious while noticing a string near on Jin's face and he asked him.

"Um... Mr. Kazama... why there's a string near at your face?"

However, to his dismay, Jin snores loudly while sleeping and realize that he was really tired during the trip. Lili, however cover her ears.

_How dare he snores so loud? Now I need to kill him now..._

Lili tried to move the string just a little more on his face. Suddenly, her phone rings and it's comes from her butler, Sebastian as she got electrocuted from the wires as she accidentally falls on the ceiling. Jin then wakes up in a yawning noise.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?"

"Um... Mr. Kazama... Didn't you notice there was string that was near on your head. It's probably someone is trying to kill you."

"What? How would you say I'm going to be assassinated?" Jin said while the attendant almost massaging his butt underneath.

"Um... I think I'm just imagining things..."

Lili then wakes up and she hurts her butt while she pretends she's unconscious as her assassination attempt backfires after she was been electrocuted.

"You're finally done... just don't wash yourself with water." The attendant said nicely.

"All right... I won't get wet this time.." Jin smiled as he leaves the room.

The attendant noticed an unconscious Lili and she saw him.

"Where was I?"

"Um... are you a customer?"

"Do you have a mirror, something's wrong with me..." Lili said as the attendant point at the left side as she saw her hair was spiked with large curls due to her being eletrocuted as she screams in agony.

"AHHHHHHH! NOT MY HAIR!"

That night after relaxation, Jin and Xiaoyu are now wearing their fighting gears and the place they will fight was in Wayang Kulit. Xiaoyu can't tell him about his mother Jun and Jin looked at her while fixing his red detachable gauntlets.

"Xiao... you look troubled after we were having a relaxtion?" Jin said and Xiaoyu replies.

"I'm thinking that Asuka was pretty nervous. She maybe tough but deep inside she's afraid to your mother."

"..."

"We have to get there fast."

"Xiao, I'm guessing that Lili intends to kill me" Jin said telling her. "I think we're going to fight them."

At Wayang Kulit, Asuka and Lili are waiting for their opponents to arrive and Lili finally fixes her hair after the incident.

"Well... you got hurt a lot..." Asuka giggled and Lili angrily shut her up.

"Be quiet, Ms. Kazama... I'm not in the mood after all my attempts were backfired."

"Oooh..."

"Are you with me or what?"

"Nice timing on your assassination attempts on me. But you were too young to kill somebody." Jin arrives while raising his brow as Xiaoyu is with him.

"You! I knew you come here...?" Asuka said pointing her index finger towards her cousin.

"Seems that I will retrieve our oil fields back for my father and I will take you down by force." Lili said angrily to Jin.

"The oil fields belong to the Zaibatsu, you rich brat. You maybe good on defeating your captors. But it's the right time to beat the crap out of you." Jin smirked and Xiaoyu is ready to fight.

"Come on, girls. Let's fight..."

Both Asuka and Jin are fighting equally as she and Lili pulling their combos at him. Then, Xiaoyu tags in and she pulls Asuka with her own combos as she goes for a Rain Stance and execute Turn of Fortune and Shooting Star sending her to knock Lili out of the ring.

"Get off me, Ms. Kazama... I'm going to deal with them myself." Lili becomes infuriated as they lost the first round.

Now for the second round, Asuka continues to fight her cousin as Lili automatically tags making Asuka unable to fight.

"What the heck are you doing you idiot...! I'm not finished yet!" Asuka exclaimed and Lili goes fighting with Jin with all of her Monegasque gymnastic fighting style with Krav Maga moves.

"I'll never forgive you for messing my hair and my father's oil fields. Gives us our land this instant...!" Lili yelled angrily as Jin parries her attacks.

"Like I already told you about the oil fields. We are not giving up..." Jin said smirking and finally knows her plans. "Now I realize that you attempt to assassinate me with your annoying toys. Your attempts were futile."

"Don't ever say that...?" Lili said as she double kicks him in mid-air using Divine Sweep as she goes for Sunflower Lance as Asuka intervenes by kicking him with Minazuki in tag assault and Lili smacks him with a Peacock Jive. Jin then retaliates with his traditional karate moves as Xiaoyu uses Fortune for tag assaults as she flips around and she and Jin go for a reverse DDT knocking her out as they won the fight.

"Alright... we made it..." Xiaoyu jumps happily and Asuka was satisfied to see her rival unconscious as she crouches.

"Wow... you got ass kicked?!" Asuka said pointing on her rival Lili and Jin coldly tells her.

"Asuka, you shouldn't interfere in my plans or trying to bring me down to capture me. I know for sure you would be blaming me for this."

"..."

Jin then leaves satisfied as Xiaoyu followed him. Asuka angrily clenches her fists and witnesses Jin's arrogance and knowing that she hates cocky people.

"If you are going to make a war again! I'll beat you once I found you!" Asuka yelled angrily and Sebastian watches the two.

"Well now... milady ends up in defeat. I'm sure Master Rochefort will be very disappointed to see her fighting." Sebastian said while watching the two.

* * *

After the fight, Jin and Xiaoyu are enjoying watching the Bali Spirit festival at the outdoor stage near the resort they've been staying. Xiaoyu likes the concert very much and this is the first time Jin watches the concert. Then, all the people are setting their floating lights as well as the two prepared.

"Jin, you think we can float this thing?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah but we're in the only ones are in fighting gears." Xiaoyu commented as everyone finally set their floating lamps in the sky as she and Jin do this as well.

Both watches when the song "Chasing Cars" had been played, Jin grabs Xiaoyu's hand softly to his hand and knowing that it was their wonderful experience to watch the floating lamps in the sky. Xiaoyu looked at him while smiling and Jin happily smiles at her as both continues to watch together. Therefore, Hwoarang and Baek are observing them while watching the floating lamps.

"Master, guess that Kazama's group is next, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Hwoarang... they are." Baek said smirking and he asked him. "By the way, how did you identify that pink luchadora was Julia Chang?"

"Well it's because... she took off her mask and she shows her identity to me. I'd never expect Jules as the luchadora Jaycee." Hwoarang answered calmly.

"Very well then... Michelle her adopted mother, was still beautiful as ever." Baek commented about Michelle and he faces his student. "Come on, Hwoarang... I think it's about time to train ourselves..."

At the hall of Mishima Estate, Jinpachi was sitting and trying to meditate himself.

"If only my son won't see me here. I must tell my great-grandson about these sudden attacks. I have to warn him..." Jinpachi said to himself and begins to meditate while closing his eyes. The Devil Gene flows on his body in a purple haze in which he is able to full control of it.

Outside, Angel was watching at Jinpachi the whole time and this she takes flight to warn Jin about Unknown._  
_

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The Floating lamp event is based on the movie "The Mistress" prior to the wild love scene between Sari and Eric

*The male spa attendant resembles the philippine comedian and actor Vice Ganda.

**A/N: **Everyone is enjoying in Bali except that they didn't swim at the beach. The next chapter were Jin and Lars clash with their fists as Jun still keeps her dark secrets. Have fun reading everyone...


	14. The Fate of the Ecological Fighter

_Chapter 13: The Fate of the Ecological Fighter_

Back at Wayang Kulit, Jin and Xiaoyu are having a blast after watching the floating lamps. Therefore, Jin hurts his head making Xiaoyu worried.

"Jin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Xiao... Someone is ringing in my head?" Jin answered as he closes his eyes. He receives a precognition comes from his great-grandfather, Jinpachi.

_Great-Grandson, I have terrible news... Few competitors and other people were attacked by a woman in the black ooze. Something tells me that Jun is brought chaos to the innocent people._

_Great-Grandfather, don't blame mother into this? How do you say that woman in the black ooze is secretly attacking other people and includes us?  
_

_But listen... I'm not sure it was Jun... but your bodyguard was been attacked after you left Japan. I can sense that your next opponent will be attacked by the same person.  
_

_All right then... I'll find the assailant on attacking the fighters._

_Good luck, Jin... I'm counting on you...  
_

After that Jin opens his eyes and Xiaoyu was worried to see him.

"What just happened, Jin?"

"We have to get back to Japan...? Something really terrible is about to happen here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lars and Alisa manage to defeat King II and Craig in the third eliminations as both were investigating the sudden attacks. Jun was watching the two as she leaves.

At the Mishima Estate, Heihachi was unaware the situation going on with the fighters and Wang arrives to see him while his tag partner is Feng Wei.

"Heihachi, didn't you noticed the news...? Few fighters in this tag tournament has been attacked by an unknown woman. I know it's going to be difficult if others can't compete this."

"Hmph... why didn't you just tell me about that? I can't wait to see the fighters will manage to get in the finals." Heihachi smirked.

"Aren't you listening, how do we fight if other fighters were unable to compete because of those attacks?" Wang said angrily to him. "We also might end up as their victims."

"..."

While they were talking, Anna, Bruce and Kazuya are spying them and overhears their conversation.

"Too bad, Nina hasn't been compete after she was been eliminated." Anna smiles evilly.

"Boss Kazuya... you think you will compete this tournament." Bruce asked as Kazuya answers.

"Fair enough... I also know that woman in the black ooze. I know for sure Jun is the one behind these attacks."

"What do you mean, her?"

"Jun is able to transformed into the same woman who attacked the fighters. You two have to be careful, her attacks are very powerful just like the Devil Gene." Kazuya said telling both Anna and Bruce to be careful. "I'm going to deal with her myself. Even if I can..."

* * *

That night, at the mountainous region in Japan, Jin and Xiaoyu finally made it in time and now to search for the assailant of attacking the fighters. Jin sensed that it's coming from his mother's presence. Therefore, Lars and Alisa are there as they confronted them.

"Lars... what are you doing here?"

"Well I was asking you the same thing. Are you also searching for the assailant who attacked the fighters at the same time?" Lars plainly replied as Alisa is with him. Jin was very curious as he commands Alisa.

"Alisa, disabled stand-by mode."

Alisa is then went offline much to Lars' shock. He went angrily to see him.

"What did you do to Alisa?"

"Well I just shut her down for a while to make her batteries not to be consumed. Seems like you got angry because you still love the robot. don't you?" Jin smirked evilly and Lars easily gets angry as he rushed to attack him.

Both men are fighting equally as they punch straight on their fist and collided with both red and purple electricity. With that Jun arrives the scene as she stops them from fighting.

"Jin, that's enough...!"

"Mother...?"

"Your mother?" Lars nodded as Jin knocks him with a punch and kick, the Keito and he faces his mother, Jun.

"Why are you here in the mountains?"

"I'll tell you everything...?"

At Mishima's Hideaway however, Jin, Xiaoyu, Lars, Jinpachi, Asuka and an offline Alisa are having a conversation as they waited for the bowl to get steamed.

"I see, great-grandfather... grandfather was unaware even though the tag tournament was still open." Jin said calmly.

"Yes... Wang had already told him about this incident. But I think he has some schemes to do this." Jinpachi said as Lars looked at the sheer size of his grandfather.

"Are you really my grandfather?"

"Who might you be young lad?"

"I'm Lars Alexandersson, I'm your son's Illegitimate son." Lars answered and Jinpachi calmly agrees.

"I see... Heihachi seems immoral if it comes to women like this."

Jun then arrives as she finally prepared some food for them.

"All right, everyone... it's almost ready."

She prepares a bowl and a full of dumplings. as the bowl steamed as they are ready to eat. She opens the pot and reveals to be Sukiyaki.

"Wow... it's a sukiyaki... this is great."

When they are eating. Xiaoyu munch a lot of food as well as the dumplings. However, Lars wanted to get a piece of dumplings while eating Sukiyaki. Jin quickly took a piece first.

"Hey, that's my dumplings, Jin. Give it back...?"

"I got one first before you, uncle Lars..." Jin smirked as both were fighting in their chopsticks as both didn't get it causing the dumplings to shoot in air. Jinpachi catches it as he quickly ate the dumplings much to the shock on both of them. "Great-grandfather...?"

"Well you two stop fighting about food..." Jinpachi said munching the dumplings as he jokily tells them both. "You two might end up getting stuff or being fat like me, hahaha..."

Both Jin and Lars quickly angered on Jinpachi and Asuka likes to butt in.

"Hey... I want to join too... I love to eat more of it."

As the family are quickly get the food on the Sukiyaki in a ridiculous speed as Xiaoyu was completely shocked about this.

"Oh dear... they're eating too fast."

Everyone put the chopsticks at the same time causing the boiled egg to shoot in air as Lars catches it in time. However, everyone destroys it with their chopsticks and they reach for it. Putting an episode behind him.

"Wha... how come they get it before me...?"

After dinner everyone is very full and Lars is still eating. Xiaoyu giggles to see Jin getting his stomach full.

"Ugh... I'm so damn full..." Jin commented as Xiaoyu giggles while teasing him.

"You're a fast eater, Jin. If you do that you might get fat like your great-grandpa over there."

"Xiao! Don't compare me to great-grandfather!" Jin retorted as Xiaoyu continued laughing as everyone was laughing continuously after eating.

After dinner, Xiaoyu and Jun are having a hot bath as well as Asuka. The three girls are giggling for a moment they had a conversation about being beautiful.  
At the other side of the bath, Jin is seen overhearing of what they were saying as he thought.

_I've never seen mother was happy with the other girls... Maybe I wasn't spending the whole time with her after she disappeared. Too bad, that I'm still a gruffy person towards everyone and my cursed family._

Outside, Lars and Jinpachi are already understand the situation about the sudden attacks as Lars leaves. Jinpachi was very serious to see this while watching his grandson. Jun now on her light blue tanktop and a long white skirt and Jin came to see her.

"Mother..."

"What is it, my son...?"

"I want to know who attacked the fighters while the tag tournament was under way?" Jin said wanted to know about her dark secrets and Jun simply ignores him.

"I don't know what to say... It was my fate for me to protect people. But deep inside I was completely upset about this."

"Mother..."

"Jin... I'm thinking if you will find out the truth. Even though you were still competing in the tournament."

"..."

"I feel very sad..." Jun cried as her eyes becomes yellow.

"Mother... your eyes..."

"Get away from her, Jin." Kazuya then arrives and Jun noticed her lover in the past. Jin angrily grins to his father.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"Jin, I know you loved your mother very much.. But I warned you she's very dangerous...?"

"What do you mean dangerous...?"

"Now go... she and I were going to talk privately. It appears that she's can turn something demonic." Kazuya said letting his son leave.

"Mother... is it really true...?" Jin asked as Jun wasn't respond to his question as he leaves.

"Kazuya... why did you follow the wrong path? Why did you plan to kill our own son?" Jun said sadly.

"To steal the devil gene within him. To make my devil transformation full again. What's the matter with that?"

"You really indeed try to kill him." Jun said as a purple light glows on her body and she transforms into Unknown.

"Now I fully understand you, Jun. So it is indeed you who started these sudden attacks coming from the black ooze and your devil mark is the same as our son does."

"I will definitely kill you." Unknown said as she and Kazuya fight. Therefore, Kazuya fully transforms into Devil as both goes on a destructive fight.

Jin saw this and Xiaoyu arrives to see him.

"Jin, we have to go. Grandpa Jinpachi tells us where our next opponent are."

"Yes... let's go..." Jin silently walks away and Xiaoyu noticed he was very upset as she followed him.

Angel is watching Devil and Unknown are fighting in a destructive battle as Devil uses Devil's beam towards Unknown as she counters by uppercutting with a purple slime-like blades to deflect the beam.

"Well now, Jun... looks like you are very powerful as I thought. Seems that our son will definitely soon to find out who you are." Kazuya said while in his devil form having his armed-crossed in mid air.

"Don't make me do this, Kazuya...?" Unknown gritted her teeth.

"I know he likes you very much. But the whole truth about you will find out soon enough. It is your fate to turn into a demon like us."

Unknown then summons a white light as a giant purple slime-like hand to flatten Devil as Devil manage to evade.

"Jun, you're being persistant... It's seems that your frustrations will never lasts, hahahaha..." Kazuya laughs maniacally as his devil form as he escapes from flight making Unknown gives in to her hatred towards him.

"Kazuya! You fool! I will show you no mercy!"

Angel observes their battles as she takes flight to continuing to guide Jin.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The Dinner scene is the alternate version of Lars' ending in TTT2.

*In Lars' ending in TTT2, Kazuya and Heihachi appears in the dinner scene. But in my chapter, both replaced by Xiaoyu and Jinpachi respectively.

*The anger management between Jin and Lars are based in Angry Birds in which, Lars compares as the Red Bird due to his red armor he wears and Jin compares as the Black Bird who is the angriest and the color of his black karate pants and Jinpachi who got the dumplings and been compared as the King Pig the main antagonist of Angry Birds.

**A/N: **Unknown is now very angry towards Devil. Angel continues to guide both Jin and Xiaoyu. The next chapter is they're going to face, Hwoarang and Baek in Sakura Schoolyard. Have fun reading, guys... :D


	15. Desperate Rivalries

_Chapter 14: Desperate Rivalries  
_

At Sakura's Schoolyard, Jin and Xiaoyu are walking in their casuals, Jin was very upset after hearing his father's words that Jun can turn something demonic.

**Flashback:**

_"Get away from her, Jin." Kazuya then arrives and Jun noticed her lover in the past. Jin angrily grins to his father._

_"Father, what are you doing here?"_

_"Jin, I know you loved your mother very much.. But I warned you she's very dangerous...?"_

_"What do you mean dangerous...?"_

_"Now go... she and I were going to talk privately. It appears that she's can turn something demonic." Kazuya said letting his son leave._

_"Mother... is it really true...?" Jin asked as Jun wasn't respond to his question as he leaves._

**Flashback over:**_  
_

Jin clenches his right fist knowing that his mother becomes a monster and he can't kill her because she's the only parent that he mostly cares and Xiaoyu tries to comfort him.

"Don't be upset, Jin... I'm sure Mrs. Kazama will be alright."

"Xiao... I don't know what to do. If my father was saying was true that mother would turn into a demon and to hurt everyone." Jin said while lowering his head as tears are bursting both of his eyes. "But I can't kill her. She's the only parent that I care about and why she wanted to hurt someone."

"Jin..."

"Forgive me, Xiao... I could not bear it." Jin said while drying his tears in a grieving voice. "If it comes to mother when I fight her, don't interfere... I will confront her myself."

"But we're partners, Jin." Xiaoyu said telling him. "We can still confront her..."

"No, Xiao... don't get yourself involved our personal issues." Jin said scolding her. "I'll be the one to confront her and she's the one that I cared about most."

While Jin and Xiaoyu were talking, Hwoarang and Baek are watching both before their fight.

"Master... how do you keep on watching Kazama's ungrateful behind?" Hwoarang reacted while both are hiding in the cherry blossom trees. Baek tries to keep his student quiet.

"Be quiet, Hwoarang! It looks like Jin was entirely upset. It must be the sudden attacks of the fighters."

"How do you say that? Does that mean Kazama was involved on this?" Hwoarang nodded and Baek sighs while shaking his hand.

"That's why we need some answers to your rival, Hwoarang. If you keep focusing on your rival. I might punish you..."

"Come on, Master..." Hwoarang became terrified as both followed them.

Arriving at Mishima Polytechnic High School, Both are now wearing their fighting gears. Jin was still upset while fixing his black and yellow belt on his waist.

"Well at least Miharu would watch us, Jin... She will be very excited to see us fighting." Xiaoyu smiled as Jin does not respond.

"..."

"Jin... you don't have to be kill joy. We have to be concentrate." Xiaoyu said angrily as Jin coldly replies.

"I'm not being kill joy, Xiao... I hate to keep my emotions intact because of this tournament. I need to find some answers about mother's dark secrets."

After that all the students in Mishima High seem to recognizes Jin and Xiaoyu as they are cheering them and Miharu cheers them as well. Other students recognizes Jin and Shin are alumnus in the school they attended.

"Go, Xiao and Jin... Keep that up!" Miharu cheered the two in winning the tag tournament as both are now confronted by Hwoarang and Baek.

"Okay, Kazama... are you ready to fight against my kicks?" Hwoarang said as he and Baek are also in fighting gears.

"..."

"Seems like Jin is very depressed today. I think beating them would be the only way to defeat them."

Jin simply ignores his opponents and smirks and ready to fight.

"Hwoarang, I know you're still gloats in fighting Jin. You're not going anywhere..." Xiaoyu said raising her brow as Jin stops her while putting his left arm at her.

"Xiao... I'll deal with him. Ever since I lost to him in every matches in the tournament and I made his ragtag flunkies going down in my own two hands."

"Hmpf...We'll see about that, Kazama... You can't beat me. You may beat me at the motorcycle race but this fight. I'm not gonna lose..." Hwoarang smirks and ready to fight both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Very well then... I haven't fight you most of the time due to the injuries sustained because of my curse blood." Jin smirked evilly in arrogance. "As the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, you're giving me no choice. You don't know how much you fought my Tekken Force soldiers while you form a resistance against me."

Hwoarang became intimidated on Jin's arrogance and Baek tries to restrain him and knowing that they have to fight in teamwork.

With that, Hwoarang and Jin fight equally with their respective fighting styles. Hwoarang kicks him several times as Baek goes for a tag assault and knocks him with more flying kicks. Xiaoyu tags Jin as she attacks him with her Chinese-Martial Arts Moves causing Baek to tag his student and both fight. With that Xiaoyu knocks Baek with a Fortune with flipping a downward kick and a striking blow on both hands.

"Master, are you alright?"

"It's just the first round. But this time, we're not going to lose. Don't focus on your rival just his partner." Baek said giving him advice in trying to beat Xiaoyu.

However, in the second round. Hwoarang gloats in fighting Jin as both continues to fight instead he targets Xiaoyu. To make things worse, Hwoarang kicks him in mid-air using the Hunting Hawk combining with Heel Explosion to knock Jin down much to his master's disappointment. Jin smirks for the moment he got knocked down by him.

"You got some moves, Hwoarang. But I think this fighting style would get out of my face."

"Say it again, Kazama..." Hwoarang gloats as Jin uses Power Charge and goes for Omen Stance. He was shocked to see this. "What? I thought you unlearned that Mishima-Style Karate, it's so unfair..."

Both then fight equally as Jin gives the upper hand against his rival and going for an Evil Intent and plenty of spinning kicks. Hwoarang was very desperate as Jin knocks him with a dragon uppercut following with a kick sending him outside where the audience are watching making both Jin and Xiaoyu wins the fight.

"Nice one, Jin..." Xiaoyu smiled happily and he faces her smiling knowing that they won.

"Jin, Before you two leave. I need to ask you?" Baek said trying to ask both Jin and Xiaoyu after they lost the fight. "Is it really true that these sudden attacks are coming from the woman in the black ooze?"

"Yes... my great-grandfather told me about this. But I'm not sure if my mother was behind these sudden attacks." Jin answered sadly and Baek comforts him.

"Don't feel bad to yourself, young man. Keep up the fight. It's the only way to win this tournament. Don't blame your mother Jun about this incident. I think you need some answers to some other fighters who has been victimized by that woman."

"Thank you so much..." Jin said thankfully as he bows him in respect. Hwoarang clutches his stomach after been beaten by his rival.

"Master... why did you...?"

"Hwoarang... since you disobeyed my advice. I'm giving you a punishment of a thousand push-ups." Baek scolds angrily at his student making his student got irritated.

"Oh man! Come on, Master don't make me do this? Urgh..." Hwoarang got disappointed as he got dragged by Baek as both Jin and Xiaoyu watches.

* * *

At the underground subway in Russia, Raven wants to fight against Sergei Dragunov as he also arrives to confront him.

"Sergei... Seems that your little game is over. Now is the right time to incapacitate you." Raven said having his armed-crossed. Sergei remembers the scars that he inflicted on him.

"How generous you are, Raven? You want some more scars that I inflicted on you. You are trying to mess my mission to infiltrate and to capture the Zaibatsu's leader."

"It's not going to be simple, Sergei." Raven said as he gets two of his kunais on the back of his waist. "Your fighting prowess are much the same as the last time. You should give up and go back to your organization."

"You are simply try to intimidate me... You garbage." Sergei ruthlessly fights Raven in hand to hand combat. Sergei punches Raven to the face but he hits a doppelganger. Raven attacks him with both Kunais in hand and Sergei defends himself block his kunais in both hands.

"You surely are smart to know where I am, Sergei." Raven smirked and Sergei gritted his teeth. Kunimitsu came in time as she attacks Raven with shurikens and goes attacking Raven with her stealth kunai. Just then, Yoshimitsu arrives to repel her attacks.

"I knew you would come, Yoshimitsu..." Kunimitsu said as Yoshimitsu faces his rival Raven.

"Urgh... I can't believe I'm going to be partners with someone like you." Raven sighed and Yoshimitsu became irritated.

"Not you again... you ninja wannabe. Seems like your facing your enemies up front. Watch out from Kunimitsu, she's a bad ninja that I excommunicated her in the past."

"So, another ninja that I want to make scars. Now who's going to be the last man standing. It's time to disperse both of you." Sergei ruthlessly said as both Yoshimitsu and Raven ready to fight against both Kunimitsu and himself.

* * *

Outside in Mishima Polytechnic, Miharu wants Xiaoyu to go in the amusement park together after the tournament.

"Xiao... is it okay that we'll go to the amusement park together after the tournament. I'm sure you missed it."

"Yeah... but I think it's better to take care of Panda while I'm gone off for a while." Xiaoyu smiled nicely to her best friend.

"What? I'm going to take care of Panda? You can't be serious..."

"Miharu... that is where I need to take care of something." Xiaoyu said childishly.

"Something... does that mean you're with Jin haven't you?" Miharu said and Xiaoyu blushes and remember the events in Okinawa. "I remember Jin wrestles a big skanky robot in a Fundoushi underwear. Can you believe it?"

"Uh... Miharu... we'll talk about that once the tournament is over. It's kinda embarrassing." Xiaoyu said blushing as she darts off.

"Um... Xiaoyu... I forgot to tell you what food that Panda eats?"

Xiaoyu runs as she got tripped by Jin who is hiding on the wall having his arm-crossed.

"Hey... don't do that...?"

"Sorry, Xiao... I'm just a little carried away." Jin smiled and Xiaoyu faces him.

"So what now...? Who's our next opponent and we're now in the fifth eliminations then semi-finals in whoever reach grandpa Heihachi's place."

"I'm guessing animals or JACKs to beat them. But I think it's your grandfather." Jin said and Xiaoyu knows her grandfather is their next opponent.

"Grandpa...?" Xiaoyu wondered.

"We have to be on guard... his partner is a ruthless Kempo master. I know for sure this fight would be difficult than this one." Jin said sensing as both leaves for China to confront Wang and Feng. However, Angel following their trail as she thought.

_It seems that Unknown is going for another rampage. I must protect these two. I know Devil would kill both of them if that happens. Now that this world is getting haywire soon._

Angel then takes flight to guide both Jin and Xiaoyu from Devil.

* * *

**A/N: **It seems that they defeated Baek and Hwoarang. Sergei and Raven's team are about to clash in the subway. The next chapter is, Jin and Xiaoyu are facing Wang and Feng at Dusk After The Rain while Sergei and Raven's battle are in Extravagant Underground but someone will interrupt their fight. Happy reading, everyone... :)


	16. An Expendable Fight

_Chapter 15: An Expendable Fight  
_

Sergei viciously attacks his rival Raven with his Sambo moves. Kunimitsu head on as she blows fire at him. Yoshimitsu teleports to save his partner. Then he and Kunimitsu clashing with weapons.

"I'm going to get that sword of yours, Yoshimitsu. If it's the last thing I can do..."

"How stubborn you are, Kunimitsu?" Yoshimitsu said while clashing her with her kunai and his sword. "I already told you my sword "Yoshimitsu" is now a cursed blade. You think you can get that."

"Of course I will get it for the sake of my grandfather." Kunimitsu said and she and Yoshimitsu continues to clash as she hits with more shurikens. Yoshimitsu repels it with his other sword, Fumaken. Raven and Sergei still continues to fight as both were exhausted.

"How interesting you've ever become, Sergei. Now I know what your mission was." Raven smirked while having his arm crossed.

"Don't make suspicions about my mission, Raven." Sergei growled. "My mission right here is to get that girl that Bosconovitch had created."

Suddenly, an explosion occurs causing people to escape the havoc. Sergei was very upset knowing that his mother country was bombarded by explosives. Therefore, Anna and Bruce along with G-Corporation soldiers arrived the scene.

"Well well... looks like this place is becoming the fires of hell." Anna said evilly to them as she gun point everyone with her bazooka. "It sounds like your silly fight is over."

"You two are nothing more than an interference to our fight." Sergei ruthlessly attacks Anna as Bruce blocks his punch and knocks him with a spinning uppercut.

"You will have to get through me first, cold boy."

Sergei gritted angrily to both of them and Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu teleports trying to avoid conflict and go for another duel. Raven sees an opportunity to escape.

"I guess it's all up to you, Sergei. The G-Corporation are the ones attacking the whole world against the Mishima Zaibatsu." Raven then teleports making Sergei angry.

"Don't intimidate me, Raven... I will give more scars on you once I'm done with them." Sergei glared angrily as he and Bruce fight as Anna watches their fray.

* * *

At Dusk After The Rain, Feng becomes guilty on his actions after killing his own master at his hands. Wang came to see him.

"Seems like you were upset lately, Feng. Is something wrong?"

"Liang-Lei, I'm mortified to my ruthless acts. I killed my master because of my disrespectful to him and my rage." Feng said sadly. "But now I wrecked dojos here in China as well as in Japan."

"..."

"How can I forgive myself? If Detective Wulong is able to arrest me from my crimes. But since he's unable to capture me, I succeeded in getting the Shinken scrolls." Feng became impatient when most of his enemies are unable to find him. "Especially to the Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts Dojo Master that I injured severely."

Wang was very upset to see him while showing his guilt on his actions. Therefore, Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives just for the fifth match.

"Grandpa... I knew you would be here." Xiaoyu said finally reunites with her grandfather.

"Xiaoyu... I've never expect that you'd be here." Wang said as Jin is with her. Much to Feng's delight in fighting him.

"Liang-Lei. It looks like your kid of yours is with the Zaibatsu chief. It would be a great warm up to deal with my devastated moves."

"Say what you will, Feng Wei. You think you're capable in such a feat." Jin smirked as he warns them. "I don't think if other fighters would become one of the evil woman's victims."

"Someone had already attacked here in China. You think this would understand you?" Wang scolds at both of them.

"You mean she's already did it, grandpa..." Xiaoyu said shockingly.

"The woman in the black ooze is already making rampage by attacking innocent people even from other countries. Now that she disappeared after her rampage." Wang said as he tells both before the fight. "Before I fought both of you, Jun Kazama is the only person to find some answers if she was responsible behind these carnage."

"How would mother is the one who done this?" Jin said sadly and he agrees to find his mother and ready to fight. "Alright, Wang Jinrei. I'll find her once I'm done with both of you."

"Hmph... this going to be a tough fight, Liang-Lei." Feng smirked and Wang tells him.

"Save your words, Feng. I know for sure they are getting stronger now."

With that both fight side by side.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach area in Fiji, Lars carries an unconscious Alisa in a piggy back ride in Eternal Paradise while in their swimsuits. Lee then arrives to see him as well.

"Lee... what brings you here? You're also in a swimsuit too?" Lars asked and Lee snaps his fingers in a chuckle.

"You're correct, Lars. Sounds like your robotic friend of yours looks unconscious."

"Actually, Jin just put her offline." Lars grunted and Dr. Bosconovitch arrives and trying to command his daughter back online.

"Alisa, enabled-stand by mode."

Alisa finally back online and she gets off at Lars' back.

"Finally... looks like Master Jin doesn't want to consume my battery." Alisa commented and Lars was shocked to the doctor's actions.

"How did you do that?"

"Unfortunately, yound lad... Jin Kazama is the first one that I trained him in how to command Alisa in such orders. Most likely he wants her to be his right hand than his bodyguard does." Dr. Bosconovitch explained and Lee decides to spar with Lars.

"Lars... is it okay to spar with me. I'm sure the ladies would be very exciting to see us fight."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to fight you in a trunks?" Lars reacted.

"Don't feel like a shy boy, Lars. By the way... I made an opponent for Ms. Alisa here." Lee smiled as Combot arrives as his tag partner.

"A robot...? You can't be serious...?"

"I'll let Combot to play with Ms. Alisa for just a little while only just you and me to fight one on one." Lee smirks as he goes in Hit Man Stance. "Just remember I'm also called Violet because I dyed my silver hair to purple remember that. Come and get me..."

"You surely want me to do this." Lars smiled as he readied his stance. "Bring it on, Lee... Let's see who's the best ladiesman is?"

* * *

At the forest, Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu continues to fight with they're weapons. However, Armor King II attacks Kunimitsu as Bryan interuppts by shooting a portable gun turret on the two ninjas.

"Bryan, you bastard..."

"Hahahahaha... seems like you are going down with my gatling gun." Bryan laughs maniacally as Yoshimitsu angered to see his old enemy. However, Kunimitsu left the scene to leave him to fight both of them. Raven then arrives as they clash against both Bryan and Armor King II.

* * *

During the second round, Jin knocks Feng with his axe kick as they descends to the restaurant making other people evacuated. Both are exchanging their blows as Jin manage to knock him with his Kazama-Style 5 hit following with the Savage Sword defeating him.

"You did it, Jin... Now we can go for the semi-finals." Xiaoyu said and Jin tells her.

"I know... but before that. We have to check this place first."

With that, Jin, Xiaoyu, Wang and Feng saw many people are attacked from Unknown's rampage while in the hospital.

"I can't believe this... this is all messed up." Xiaoyu said sadly and Jin examines the black goo while he touches it. He found out that this goo was a purple slime as he thought.

_So then... Mother was behind all this? Father was indeed telling the truth that she can turn into a demonic version of herself._

"My students are also involved on these rampage as well. Despite my crimes, I'm also worried for them as well." Feng said telling them.

"Jin, It seems that your opponent in the semi-finals has been eliminated due to these sudden attacks." Wang warned. "You must be careful, not just about the tournament. But these mysterious attacks as well. Jun is the only one who knows the answer."

"All right... We'll go back to Japan and to find my mother." Jin agreed as he and Xiaoyu leave China.

On their way to the airport, Angel appears to see them.

"Angel... what brings you here?" Jin asked calmly.

"Who was she?"

"Jin Kazama... I have bad news, Devil is destroying the cities in Japan. After the clash between he and Unknown. Their fight turns into a destruction." Angel said telling him the bad news.

"What?"

"At some point, Once you get back... I will guide you if Devil intends to attack you." Angel said telling him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xiaoyu asked worried and Jin angrily knows that his father was also in a rampage.

"Father... what the hell did you do? Just like how Heihachi did from the very beginning. World Domination..."

"We must get back to Japan and fast." Xiaoyu hurried runs as Angel tells Jin before following Xiaoyu.

"Jin... you should be careful when you fought Heihachi Mishima. Under the hall was a underground temple called Naraku. Ogre's demonic form was been imprisoned by him. He has cannibal instinct if it means to devour you." Angel said giving some advice to Jin as he understands her.

"All right... so Ogre was still alive. Very well... we must depart." Jin smirked as he followed Xiaoyu to the airport as both embarks back to Japan.

* * *

After the sparring match, Both Lars and Lee ends up in a draw as they are lying on the ground in exhaustion.

"Oh boy... you're pretty tough, Lee."

"You too as well, Lars. You're pretty agile back then." Lee smirks as both do a fist bump. Therefore, ladies are here to help both of them.

"Well you two... both of you are severely cute... you want some nice juice and to have good massage." one of the ladies and both Lars and Lee were satisfied to them.

"Lars, you think what I'm thinking. They'll give us some massage for free." Lee smiled and Lars tells him happily.

"I think it will be fun, Lee. Sounds like they really love to massage us. That includes our butts."

"Excellent! This should be fun! Come on!" Lee exclaims as both men went with the ladies to take some juices and free massage . Alisa and Combot watches them both as they shrugged.


	17. The Clash of Both Entities

_Chapter 16: The Clash of Both Entities  
_

When Jin and Xiaoyu returned to Japan, they saw the whole city has been destroyed. Jin knows that his father Kazuya was behind these attacks.

"Oh my god... it has been destroyed..." Xiaoyu cried and Jin angered to see this havoc.

"My father is the one have done this mess. Even so, his Devil's Beam must the cause of this destruction of this city."

"So where are we going now?" Xiaoyu said asking him and Jin knows he has to confront his grandfather and great-grandfather.

"The Hall of Judgement. I know that place..."

"Huh?"

"I don't have time to explain, Xiao." Jin said sadly. "Now my parents are getting messed up for the count. We have to find mother. She's the one who knows the truth."

With that both Jin and Xiaoyu proceeds to go to Hall of Judgment to fight Heihachi and Jinpachi. However, Kazuya as his devil form, Devil is observing their movement as he thought.

_Jin had finally returned. Now this is the perfect time to attack him._

Devil takes flight to go after Jin and Xiaoyu. Angel sees this as she followed him.

On their way to the Hall of Judgment, Jin and Xiaoyu run fasts as they could as Xiaoyu trips her ankle and Jin tries to get back on her feet.

"Xiao... we have to hurry?"

"Jin, I'm so tired... I think my legs are getting weary." Xiaoyu cried and Jin makes a fuss out of it.

"We have to hurry, Xiao. There's no time to waste...? I don't want our world to make things in conflict."

"Jin! Behind you!" Xiaoyu shouted as Jin was attacked by a Devil's infamous Devil's Beam as he avoided the blast.

"How pathetic that you are smart enough to avoid the blast? I think it's about time that I will make sure to kill you and steal your devil gene."

"Father... you want me to fight you." Jin gritted his teeth as he clutches his stomach and severes in pain. "Ugh... Damn you... I don't want to become a monster like you..."

"Jin..." Xiaoyu tried to help him as Jin orders her to stay away.

"Xiao... get away from me. This thing will kill you."

"I think you are trying to retain your human form just to make sure you can't transform into a monster like me. This is nothing more than a joke." Devil grins evilly as he created a more powerful blast to kill both.

Jin's eyes becomes yellow and he is start transforming into Devil Jin. Angel arrives to save them by creating a massive angelic barrier making Devil devastated to her actions.

"You again... I should have known..."

Angel purifies Jin with her angelic powers similar to Jun's and Jin was rejuvenated on her powers.

"Thanks so much, Angel." Jin said thankfully and Angel tells them.

"Both of you, you must continue onward. Your father is out of control to kill you. I'll deal with him..."

"Jin, we have to go." Xiaoyu said seriously and Jin nods as both leaves the fight.

Devil was furious as he hits with another Devil Beam to both and Angel creates an Angelic Beam to counter his beam as their powers is on collision and it explodes.

"Damn you... you wretched winged bitch. You are just getting in my way." Devil said furiously to Angel as she takes flight. "You can't get away!"

At some point Devil follows Angel as they are in the night sky of the ravaged city. With that, Angel attacks him with an Angel Beam as Devil almost knocked out.

"Seems like you and I will come face to face. I think this is last time I'll deal with you..." Devil glared on Angel while flapping their wings in mid-air.

"We'll see about that, Devil or shall I say Kazuya Mishima. Your life will be purify with my powers. Don't even dare attack me...?" Angel grins angrily while taunting him. Devil attacks her first.

Both entities are fighting equally and Devil hits with a Devil's Beam as Angel is able to block the blast. Devil smirks as he creates a more powerful Devil's Beam as Angel creates a massive white energy while trying to block the blast as she executes a massive wave of white energy that destroys the beam as Devil was defeated having his form got burned as he falls.

"UWAHHHHH!"

With that it creates a massive blow and the whole city has been restored to her angelic powers. Angel smiles to see the city was been restored.

"It appears this city is now restored. Now that I must return back to where I came from. I know Kazuya's greed for power would be his downfall..." Angel said to herself as she takes flight.

At the city, Anna returns along with the G-Corp soldiers. (Most likely they retreated due to Sergei's soldiers from SPETNAZ.) Humiliated by their defeat, Anna angrily punches one of the soldiers.

"Damn it... we couldn't make a chance to defeat them."

"Lady Williams..." One of the soldiers saluted and telling the news. "We found Sir Kazuya's unconscious body is in the highway."

"What?"

When they arrived, Kazuya was unconscious while in his fighting gear. (He was purified by Angel's massive waves.) Anna was devasted to see her boss.

"Oh my god... he's unconscious. Send me some medic, Hurry!" Anna screams angrily as one of the soldiers salute to get some medic. Anna looked into the night sky and she was aware of what her boss is up to.

_Kazuya... what the hell is wrong with you? It seems like you are trying to gain something without even telling us. I don't know why?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives at the Hall of Judgment where Heihachi and Jinpachi awaits. Xiaoyu remembers it is the same as in Kyoto Castle.

"This is place is huge." Xiaoyu said amusing.

"Great-grandfather says this place is full of mysteries. Angel once told me that grandfather had imprisoned True Ogre underneath of this hall." Jin explained. "Great-grandfather gave me the Mishima War Sabre before the first elimination had begun."

"Grandpa Jinpachi seems to be nice to you." Xiaoyu smiled and Heihachi finally confronts both of them.

"Well well... if isn't my grandson and his girlfriend the pigtailed girl. What a pleasant surprise." Heihachi said having his arm-crossed. Xiaoyu was shocked to see his youthful appearance.

"Grandpa Heihachi, is it really you? You look different and you have a full head of hair?" Xiaoyu said shockingly making Jin sighs while shaking his head.

"Xiao... I already told you, grandfather is now 40 years younger than my father. Seems like you don't even listening to me."

"Well then... at least you manage to get in the finals. Now let's see how strong you two went during the eliminations. I will show you that I am invincible." Heihachi said readied his fighting stance as Jinpachi intervenes.

"Well now... you two. You had finally made it so far..."

"Father... don't you dare to interfere me." Heihachi reacted as Jinpachi faces both Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Very well, great-grandson... I want to test you how stronger you are now. This time no more killing and I want this fight a very epic bout."

"It's a pleasure... great-grandfather." Jin honorably bows in respect at his great-grandfather as he is ready to fight.

"Very well then... I think you need to avoid my newly found powers after my resurrection. I have the powers of the demi-god." Jinpachi smirked as he is standing and ready to fight as Heihachi goes in a fighting stance.

"Prepare yourself, boy. I will show you my strength of being eternal youth and invincible!" Heihachi yelled as both Jin and Xiaoyu are ready to fight.


	18. Battle the Mishimas, Kuma and Kumaichi

_Chapter 17: Battle the Mishimas, Kuma and Kumaichi  
_

Heihachi finally demonstrate his brute strength in his younger years while fighting Xiaoyu. Jinpachi shows his strength of the demi-god by shooting fireballs on one hand as Jin avoids by sidestepping. Jin quickly punches his great-grandfather. However, Jinpachi avoids by using teleportation as he kicks him to break the wall.

"Jin!"

"Hahaha... you are no match for us, Xiaoyu... We are invincible...!" Heihachi maniacally laughs as Jinpachi ignores his son and tries to wake his great-grandson.

"Jin... wake up..."

Jin became amused to see his great-grandfather became stronger as the last time he defeated him as he smirks to see him.

"You're improved, great-grandfather... It's not like the last time I beat you in the fifth tournament. But... how can I deal with this?"

"I warned you this teleportation that I gained after my resurrection. Maybe someday your opponent is the same as this one but you might able to beat him with your own quick thinking." Jinpachi said giving some advice to him (Jinpachi refers to Jin as his rival M. Bison in Street Fighter X Tekken.)

"Is that so... we'll see about that." Jin smiles while raising his brow as he faces Xiaoyu. "Xiao, don't lose to grandfather... he maybe tough. But we might able to stop him."

With that, Jinpachi lessen his demi-god like powers and he and Jin are going for an equal fight. Heihachi goes for tag assault against his grandson as Jinpachi knocks Jin with his variety of combos. However, Jin retaliates by knocking Heihachi with his combos at the same time as Xiaoyu tag assaults with her Fortune and he executes his Savage Sword to knock him on the wall.

"Impressive, great-grandson." Jinpachi happily praises Jin as Heihachi gritted to his father.

"Why are you so nice to him, father... they're our enemy?"

On the second round, Jin fights his grandfather, Heihachi as he knocks him with his axe kicks as they are descends into the basement of the hall. Now Xiaoyu beats Jinpachi with her Chinese- Martial Arts Moves following of Jin's tag assault which is the Spin Cracker combo and palm strike him with her Fortune. Heihachi then counters by throwing her to the other side.

"Xiao!" Jin then attacks his grandfather with his traditional karate moves and knocks Heihachi with a Demon's Paw, defeating him. Jinpachi let them win the fight despite their losses as he went to Xiaoyu in aid. "Are you okay, Xiao? We won..."

"Yes..." Xiaoyu said as Jin let her stand up as both confronted Heihachi who is on the ground in defeat.

"Ugh... How come we lose to a likes of you? I'm just getting started. Don't you think you'll be walking out of here." Heihachi intends to press the red button near him. Jinpachi senses his scheme. "You two should be in hell!"

Jinpachi then kicks Heihachi on the back unable to press the button as he warns Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Jin... get away from that floor. Once he pressed that button it's a trap!"

"What!" Jin and Xiaoyu avoid this as Jinpachi presses the button as it reveal to be a trap and it was another basement.

"That trap leads to Naraku, an ancient underground temple. Heihachi imprisoned a monster inside of this hall. Now go... I'll handle my son here." Jinpachi said telling both to proceed.

"Great-grandfather... are you sure mother was still here?" Jin asked.

"Jun was here... I saw her after she went into rampage by hurting everyone with her demonic powers. She must be there in Naraku. Now hurry and go...!" Jinpachi answered and let both of them go to Naraku. Jin and Xiaoyu jumps into the trap made by Heihachi as Jinpachi closes it by pressing the button.

Heihachi was entirely upset to see his father and knowing that he let them pass.

"This is all your fault, father. You let them go by any chance." Heihachi angrily said to his father. "I shouldn't revived you from the very beginning."

"..."

"I'm going to kill you myself!" Heihachi yelled as he punches his father but avoided due to teleportation as Jinpachi quickly injects a purple serum on his neck. "Ugh... What did you injected me?"

"You know Heihachi... I was trying to think in how to deal with you. This is my vengeance for betraying me and your schemes to put us out of this misery." Jinpachi said having his arm-crossed. "By the time you imprisoned me. The Devil Gene had awaken within my body and it's all started from your betrayal."

"Father... you fool... ugh..." Heihachi said clutching his stomach as Kuma arrives in time and something happened to his master.

"(Master Heihachi...)"

"Now that the Devil Gene has been connected to your son and your grandson to become abominations. I'm thinking you would become a monster. Not just a monster but something that you accidentally turned into." Jinpachi said while fixing his beard.

"Wait a sec... That serum was...Ugh..." Heihachi said as he transforms into a grizzly bear like his pet Kuma. Having his teeth become canine fangs, his fighting gear shredded and had bear fangs and furs and the size as Kuma. He was shocked as he looked at both of his paws. He becomes Kumaichi.

"(Master Heihachi!)" Kuma was abruptly shocked as he checks his master who transformed into a bear. "(Oh no...! You've become a bear like me!)"

"(Kuma... just shut up already...)" Heihachi said as a bear and faces his father while roaring. "(Father, you're not getting away with this! You have planned this all along!)"

"Hahahahaha... Now that you're just like your own loyal pet. I'd say that you look good on you." Jinpachi laughed maniacally as he tells Kuma to stay away.  
"Kuma... stay out of this...?"

"(Huh? What are you going to do with my master?)"

Jinpachi knocks Heihachi with a tremendous dragon uppercut the Thunder God Fist sending his transformed son in a farther place and He gives Kuma his son' clothes after his clothes were shredded.

"Now Kuma... since I send your master in the farther place. Take his clothes once he reverted back." Jinpachi said calmly gives his son's clothes and a map to Kuma and and he thanked him.

"(Thanks so much... You are not like Jin who banished me...)"

Kuma then leaves to find the island where Heihachi has been knocked by Jinpachi's dragon uppercut. Jinpachi watches Kuma left happily. However, he can sense if his great-grandson was all right while closing his eyes.

"Jin, you must be careful out there... That monster awaits you in the underground temple."

* * *

At Naraku, Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives and it is indeed the an underground temple. Jin reminds the temple as Azazel's Chamber.

"This place looks just like Azazel's Chamber."

"Jin, be careful... someone is coming?" Xiaoyu said nudges him and both were confronted by True Ogre. Ogre recognizes Jin as a bigger threat to him.

(Jin Kazama... we meet again at last...)

"Ogre... I thought you were dead?"

(This time in my true form... I will devour you with my fangs... You will fear my slaughter...)

Ogre roars at both of them and Jin readied to fight against his mother's murderer one more time.

"I beat you twice... But this time it will be the third time to beat you!" Jin yelled as True Ogre attacks both of them at once.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*In Heihachi's ending in TTT2, He transforms into a bear after accidentally drunk the purple serum. But in this chapter, Jinpachi injects Heihachi with the purple serum to turn him into a bear and this makes as his alternate version of his ending.

*In this game, Heihachi will press the button to fall character in the trap door to face True Ogre.

*Jinpachi uses Gouken's Go Hadoken from the Street Fighter series. Instead of charging himself to make fire balls on his chest as his human form.

**A/N: **Now this story is going to end soon, Jinpachi is going to watch both Jin and Xiaoyu in finding their mother. True Ogre's cannibalism will be a dangerous fight for both of them. The next chapter is, Jin and Xiaoyu faces True Ogre in Naraku. Happy reading everyone... :D


	19. Road to Heavenly Garden

_Chapter 18: Road to Heavenly Garden_

Ogre makes a rampage against both Jin and Xiaoyu. He uses fire breath attacks against the two as they ran to avoid the fire breath attacks. Therefore, Jin retaliates by punching with his Demon's Paw following at Xiaoyu's Shooting Star to knock the monster down.

"This monster is getting tough, we have to stop him." Xiaoyu said exhausted and Jin imagines if they lose, both end up becomes his food.

"We better be careful, Xiao... If both of us were beaten, we would be his dinner for tonight."

"Jin, this is not a joke. I don't want us like chicken food." Xiaoyu reacted and Ogre kicks Xiaoyu several times with his Hunting Hawk while he uses Demon Slayer at Jin.

Both stand up as True Ogre attacks with several taekwondo kicks on each of them. Jin is able to counter this as he uses Omen Stance and using the White Heron Dance following with a Double Lift Kick. Xiaoyu uses Fire Dance as her tag assault and Jin uses three consecutive punches which is Evil Intent. Both manages to subdue the monster with their blows defeating the monster once and for all.

(Urghhh... you've become improve...)

"Why did you come back from the dead, Ogre?" Jin said coldly to the monster as True Ogre clutches on his stomach.

(You think I would die by a peony being like you. You are nothing more but vengeance.)

Both saw a white light emerges on True Ogre as it roars.

(I will be back, Jin Kazama... Once I reverted back to ancient form. You will be history among with humanity...)

Ogre then dissipates with a light scatters above the place. The white light is still in front of them. (Ogre's warning to Jin must be his return in Secrets of the Pandora's Box.)

"Jin... are you all right?" Xiaoyu asked worried and Jin calmly replies.

"Yeah... He's gone..."

Both looked at the white light where Ogre was been destroyed and Jin knows there is a secret within it.

"Jin, you can't leave me alone... We can go there together..." Xiaoyu said scolding him.

"Xiao... listen... if it comes to mother, I will deal with her alone. She's my only parent that I care of." Jin said telling her.

"But, Jin..."

"Xiao... It will be dangerous if you keep up with me. I need to find out on my own." Jin said seriously to her as he goes to the white light.

"Jin, what if you can't get back here...?" Xiaoyu cried.

"I'll be back, Xiao... Tell great-grandfather that I will be okay. I'm sure he knows with his old friend too." Jin said sadly as Xiaoyu cries to see him going off.

"Jin, don't go there..." Xiaoyu tried to stop him as she failed as Jin went to the white light as he was transported to a different place. "Jin!"

Xiaoyu cries in despair to see Jin disappeared as she heard Jinpachi's voice.

"Xiaoyu... can you hear me?"

"Grandpa Jinpachi..." Xiaoyu said as she dried her tears and she found a rope and it's coming from Jinpachi, Wang and Nina and she grabs it.

"Now... pull it up..." Nina said as both her and Jinpachi pull Xiaoyu up while Wang was still presses the red button.

Afterwards, Xiaoyu was still upset and Jinpachi notices what happened.

"I see... Jin was transported to a strange white light. It's coming from Jun's..." Jinpachi said sadly.

"What? There's no way that Jun is able to use this thing." Wang reacted and Nina knows her boss' well being to his mother.

"Don't worry about him, Jin still cares about his mother. When he already tells his plans of starting the war. But now... he has to confront her." Nina said sadly and Xiaoyu cries.

"Mrs. Kazama... how come she is the one who's behind these attacks? Why would she do it?"

Angel appears to see them and knowing of Jun's actions as she stretches her white wings.

"Don't worry about Jin Kazama, everyone..."

"Huh? An Angel with white wings..." Wang said very impressed on her appearance.

"Why are you here?" Nina asked.

"It appears that Jun Kazama send him to fight her. However, she and Unknown are the same person." Angel explained. "Unknown is capable of controlling purple slime to her victims. But the dangerous thing about her. She is able to flatten her victims with purple slime-like hand when she ensnares them."

"So, Jun and that woman who attacked me is the same person?" Nina said abruptly shocked on her words. "Now I understand, when she and I we talked privately? Her eyes are different. I didn't know Jun is able to turn into that black-ooze bitch..."

"So then... Jin would be killed by her." Xiaoyu cried and Angel tells them.

"Don't blame Jun, everyone. Jun is struggling to fight against her alternate version of herself. She knows that she can't kill her son. Unknown hates being possessed by strange spirits within her. Only Jun is able to control these spirits."

"Jin... I hope he's okay..." Xiaoyu said worriedly.

* * *

Jin wakes up and to find out that he was all by himself and the places where all have been white.

"Where is this place...?" Jin said confused on the unfamiliar surroundings as the white places becomes an mystical garden with a nice purple sky with trees and gigantic flowers. Jin noticed the place is just like in Yakushima Forest.

"This garden..." Jin closes his eyes and he can sense his mother was there... "Mother, must be here... I have to find her."

Jin goes to find his mother. He never knew that he ended up in a garden called Heavenly Garden. He tried to find her but she was nowhere to be found. He walked into a strange lake that can walk on foot with giant lilies like sceneries as he thought.

_Darn... where is she... where is mother..._

"You finally made it in time, my son..."

Jin noticed his mother Jun arrives in her white motif with black birds on her left leg, a black scarf to cover her shoulders and her iconic white headband with black linings and black sandals. Jun smiles to see her son again.

"Mother... why are you here in this strange garden?" Jin asked.

"I came here to noticed, you were looking for me." Jun answered. "This garden is just like paradise."

"Mother... that's not the point about the strange garden that we came in." Jin said seriously to her. "Is it really you that you attacked the innocent people to our world? Answer me, mother... I want to know if it's you..."

"I will answer the truth if you're able to defeat me." Jun said telling her son. "I want to test you if you are strong enough to fight me."

"Mother... I'm not gonna fight you." Jin said refuses to fight her and Jun tells him.

"Very well then, my son... It's has been old times since I taught you the Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts. I realizes that you forego this ability when you changed that style of yours." Jun said taunting her son.

"..."

"Say it Jin... how about a sparring match between you and I as mother and son? I want to know how strong you are now." Jun smirked nicely to her son. "If you're able to defeat me within the sparring match. I will tell you everything about the truth."

"Mother..." Jin sighed as he thinks what to do as he finally made up his mind. "Alright, mother... you give me no choice. I'll spar you just this once. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well then, let's begin..." Jun smiled to her son as she goes in her fighting stance which is the cross-armed stance.

"Mother... you never change. It's so very you..." Jin smirks to his mother as he goes with his fighting stance.

With that, both mother and son begin to fight in Heavenly Garden.


	20. Mother and Son Bout: Unknown Awakens

_Chapter 19: Mother and Son Bout: Unknown Awakens_

At Heavenly Garden, both mother and son fight with their martial arts moves. Jin noticed his mother quickly recovers as he got beaten from her Demon Slayer knocking him on the clear waters.

"How do you like that, my son...?" Jun said smiling and Jin smiles as he stand up got washed up on the clear waters and he comments.

"The water is clear but it's pretty shallow..."

Both continues to fight at the same time, Jin manages to beat her by hitting her with a Demon's Paw. Both are now wet in the clear waters.

"Now we're even, mother." Jin smirks nicely. "Now I realize that you are very strong opponent to face."

"How did you figure it out, my son?" Jun replied by asking.

"You're a very powerful fighter, mother." Jin said amusing to her fighting ability. "And your moves are different than my annoying cousin. I want to make this fight in a serious bout."

Both mother and son continues to fight and this time they make a serious battle. Jin didn't like to hurt his own mother and both were equally match in terms of fighting. Jun demonstrates her new moves towards her son by using a variety of punches with a Demon's Slayer. Jin kicks her and goes in mental alertness with a right sweep. However, Jun beats him with a modernize version of her dragon kick to her son.

"Mother... you got me..." Jin grunted.

"Seems like you need a lot of attention on my moves, my son." Jun said telling him.

"You win the first round, mother... But this time I'm not going to lose in round two." Jin smirked nicely.

Both Kazamas are now fighting equally. Jin then showing his traditional karate moves to his mother. But Jun manages to counter him with three consecutive punches. But to her mistake, Jin grapples her using the Over the Shoulder Reverse but not breaking her arm.

"Jin...?"

"Sorry mother... now that we're even." Jin smiled nicely and Jun smirks as she stands up and both continues to fight.

Both mother and son are now showing their own fighting moves. Jin knows his mother can beat him with anything goes and she pulls her combo with a variety of punches. Jin counters the same and he went for another right sweep and defeats her with his Savage Sword. Jin finally wins against his mother and he comes to her aid.

"Forgive me, mother... I just overpowered you." Jin said apologizing and Jun calmly tells him.

"You become stronger, my son. It seems that you became improved."

"Mother... now tell me why did you attack the innocent people in our world? Even our friends?" Jin asked and Jun finally tells him.

"I'm not the one who attacked these innocent people, Jin. There was another me who manifested in my body the whole time."

"What?"

"I tried to stop her, but I didn't make it. She did this just to provoke you and the Mishima family to have the Devil Gene." Jun said sadly as she stands up.

"What do you mean "she"?" Jin said confused on her words and she admits to him. "That woman was Unknown. She took over my body to make this carnage."

Jin abruptly shocked to his mother's words and lowering his head. He didn't want his mother to become a monster like him.

"Mother... I don't want you to become a monster like me... I have to save you from this..." Jin said as Jun suffers a severed pain as she clutches her stomach. "Mother...!"

"Jin... you have to get out of here... She's trying to take over my body..."

"Mother... I can't leave you... I have to save you from this curse." Jin said desperately and Jun tells him.

"Jin, this is not the curse. She's the one who killed the wolf demon to get free... Now she's trying to manifest my body..." Jun cried in pain as she falls on her knees.

Jin noticed the clear waters turned into black muddy substance, the trees are rotten and Heavenly Garden is now turned into Fallen Garden.

"The garden becomes a rotten swamp..." Jin commented and he tried to help his mother. Jun pushes her son away and knowing that it is too late and she succumbs to her demonic powers.

"Jin... help me... AHHHHHH!" Jun screams in agony as she transforms into Unknown with a purple light engulfing on her body as her eyes become demonic yellow a purple slime that covers her breast and up and a devil tattoo on her right arm is visible. Jin could not believe that his mother and Unknown are the same person.

"Mother... It cannot be..." Jin said shockingly to see Unknown and she evilly smirks to see him.

"It appears that she's no longer here. Now I will demonstrate you my unique powers on you." Unknown said evilly and Jin saw the same devil mark on his left arm which is the same as her right arm.

"Mother... you have the same tattoo as I am. I have to save you from her." Jin determines to save his mother and Unknown smirks to see him.

"You're so naive... how can you save her if she and I were the same. Now let's start an excitement battle shall we."

Unknown then summon muddy-like blades comes from her hand making Jin to avoid these attacks. He is determined to save his mother and knowing that Unknown was the one who attack the innocent people and his friends not his mother. He was forced to fight her alternate form as he thought of this.

_Mother, don't make me do this...?_

"Feel the wrath of my unique power!" Unknown then summon purple-slime like fists to knock Jin out as the dangerous battle continues.


	21. The Fall of Unknown: Jun's Death

_Chapter 20: The Fall of Unknown: Jun's Death__  
_

Unknown summons a purple slime-like fists to kill Jin as he evaded most of her attacks while running. Therefore, he blocks this while grabbing both hands as the slime had dispersed having controlling it by her.

"Prepare for your demise... Why won't you obey? Entertain me...?!" Unknown yells as she summons another purple-slime like fists as it knocks Jin while blocking with both hands. He finally gets back on his feet as he thought.

_There must be a way to save her...? Mother and that wicked bitch is the same... I have to weaken her._

Therefore, Unknown pulls her combo using her human form's fighting moves attacking him with variety of punches with a Demon's Slayer with purple-slime like blades. Jin manages to stand up knowing that he doesn't want to get him messed up in the mud.

"Your little game is over, Unknown... Give my mother back...?" Jin said angrily and Unknown summons a white light trying to ensnare him. A giant purple slime-like hand tries to flaten him in her control.

"Now this is the end of you peony one..." Unknown said as she evilly laughs. But to her mistake, Jin is nowhere to be found and he counters her by pulling his combo with his traditional karate moves. Jabbing her to double low sweep, following with Kishin Rekko and Tensho Rakufu. He directly hits her with his Savage Sword knocking her out. Jin manages to avoid contact with her summoning.

"Mother... please you have to wake up... Don't make me do this..." Jin said desperately and Unknown stands up wanted to kill him.

"Don't even dare calling me that...?"

Suddenly, Unknown suffers a severe pain as she clutches her stomach. She realizes that her human form is trying to restrain her making herself vulnerable.

"Ugh... what are you doing? Are you trying to stop me with this?"

Jin watches to see Unknown's suffering and he saw her right eye becomes brown and knowing that his mother Jun is trying to restrain her.

"Jin... you must kill me... I can't take this any longer. Please... you must do this..."

"Mother... please... I can't kill you. This is not my fate of doing this..." Jin said refusing of killing her.

"If you don't otherwise she will overpowered me. Now please do it... even if it means for the world that we live in. This is the last hope for our world." Jun cried and Jin lowering his head. He closes his eyes and he's struggling to save her as he tells her sadly.

"Mother... forgive me..." Jin then rushed as he quickly punches straight to her stomach using his most powerful move, the Avenger knocking Unknown to the ground in defeat with red lightning embbed on his fist.

Unknown then suffers while summoning white wolf spirits while screaming in pain as she was attacked by a wolf spirit on her groin and she smiles and she renders unconscious. Jin then catches her in time not to put her completely covered in purple slime.

"Mother..."

Unknown finally reverts back to Jun Kazama as she wakes up to see her son one final time and Jin sadly look at his mother.

"Jin... you did it for me..."

"Mother... why...? Why did you plan this just for me? This is not my fate to kill you." Jin said sadly to her.

"I'm so sorry... my son. I hate if Unknown wants to kill you... It is my duty... to protect my own son from danger..." Jun said with a half-smile on her face.

"Mother..."

"It has been a while spending my time with you and my friends that I've met in the tournament... They really think I was the one who did it... that is why I keep this secret for them..." Jun smiled as she touches her son's cheek. "My son... how much you have grown...? You are a fully grown man like your father... I don't want you to make things worse like him..."

"Mother... I promise not to make things worse again." Jin said as he grabs her hand as he cries. "I don't want you to leave again... because you are my only parent that I usually cared about..."

With that a white light is engulfing on Jun's body knowing that she's going to disappear.

"Jin... there's one thing I have tell you before I go... I want you to make our world peaceful... I don't want our world can cause great chaos..." Jun said making her one final wish to her son. "You are the only person can do it..."

"Mother..."

"Farewell, my son... I'm glad that we can see other... Goodbye..." Jun bids farewell as she dies in her son's arms as the white light engulfing her body and disappears.

Jin lowers his head as tears burst from both of his eyes as he kneels down while crying at his mother's passing.

"MOTHER!" Jin screams in anguish as he transforms into Devil Jin as his demonic yellow eyes with tears are still in both of his eyes and he takes flight. He flew in the farther distance and he keeps thinking of his mother and Unknown are the same person on his mind.

_Why! Why would she die just because of that bitch inside of her...? I don't understand!_

With that, Devil Jin manages to get in space while he watches the whole Earth. He wanted to destroy with one Devil's Beam. However, Jun's spirit came to stop her son's actions.

_"My son... Please... don't do this... I know you were suffering because of me."_

"..."

_"Jin... please forgive me... I want to make our world peaceful... I want you to do it for me..."_

Jun's spirit then hugs her transformed son and he was purified by a white light. Afterwards, he falls on Earth in his unconscious state as the screen goes white knowing that he was transported back to the world he lives.

At the beach, Jin was finally reverted to normal finally been purified by his mother's spirit and he was unconscious while in his fighting gear. The Tekken Forces who were ordered by Nina to search for their boss and they found him.

"Sir, are you alright...?" One of the Tekken Forces said as he orders another fellow soldier. "Send us a medic, hurry..."

"Yes..." One of the soldier salutes as he went to get the medic.

Now the world is now in peace. But for Jin it was his right time for him to make things right.


	22. Their Involvement after the Tournament

**A/N:** This next chapter right here is where other characters has their reasons of their disappearance prior to the crossover game, Street Fighter X Tekken, Here is chapter 21.

* * *

_Chapter 21: Their Involvement after the Tournament  
_

After the tag tournament is finally over, a lot of fighters ended up to get the prize money empty handed because of the sponsor of the tournament, Heihachi Mishima was been disappeared. His father Jinpachi Mishima declared that this tournament is now over with the prize they used for funds in helping the people of the world who were heavily injured in the hands of Unknown.

At Spain, Miguel visits the grave of his sister, Maria Carmela Rojo and her husband who are both died during the bombing raid of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He never forgives his murderer for killing her and he was visited by his strict parents.

"Miguel..."

"Mom, Dad... what are you doing here? You shouldn't blame me for this..." Miguel said coldly to them and they wanted to apologize their son for leaving him home in 11 years.

"Miguel... we were sorry about for leaving you at our home. We just don't want our children to become rude and selfish even rebellious acts. We just wanted to make things right for you." Mr. Rojo said and Miguel shakes his head.

"I just had confessions to my actions. I was the one to apologize for everything and I disrespected both of you. But I really cared for was my sister and the brawls I made."

Mrs. Rojo gives the letter to their son and the writing it's coming from his sister, Maria prior to her death with her husband. Miguel reads it and knowing that his sister is trying to correct his rebellious attitude and also in constant brawling on others. Miguel calmly realizes of his mistakes and decides to help his parents one more time.

"Mom, Dad... I finally decided. Revenge is just a karma to mu own accord. But I finally understand my sister so much." Miguel said calmly and his father tells him.

"Miguel... It needs justice for the death of your sister and your brother in-law."

"I'm glad you two survived. I didn't know you were there with my sister while I was watching outside." Miguel said hugging both of his parents. "I thought myself that all of you were dead."

"It's all right, Miguel..."

"Mom, Dad... one other thing to tell you. There was a woman who tried to stop me from my rebellious actions. She seems like my sister." Miguel said calmly to them.

After that, Miguel finally renewed himself from rebellious to solititude to his family.

* * *

At the Medical Facility of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Eddy was here to visit his master, Ho Chi Myong and Christie arrives finally found them both.

"Eddy..." Christie angrily calls his name and she saw her grandfather was very ill. "Grandpa..."

"Christie... thank God you two are here..." Ho Chi Myong said happily reunites with both Christie and Eddy.

"Forgive me, Christie... our mestre is dying from leukemia. The doctor told me about his illness and his life is taking it's toll." Eddy said apologizing as Christie slaps him.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Eddy? You shouldn't join the Zaibatsu without my knowledge. I tried so hard to find you and grandpa."

"Now now... you two..." Ho Chi Myong said telling both. "The head of the Zaibatsu was a nice man after all. Eddy has his reasons why he take me here to the Zaibatsu. He has a deal with him for saving my life. The head of the Zaibatsu tries to hard to took care of me. Until they knew that I have leukemia and it's in the fourth stage."

"Grandpa... you should tell us about this..." Christie said sadly.

"Forgive me, my granddaughter. I finally made my wish for the both of you..." Ho Chi Myong said as his life is clinggling as both grab his hand. "Eddy, from now on you and Christie are now the Master of Capoeira and you can teach children in how to learn this fighting style and both of you are going to handle our dojo in teaching them. Christie... it's all up to you to handle things..."

"Grandpa..." Christie said as she starts to cry.

"Both of you take care of yourselves... and my granddaughter, it's all up to you..." Ho Chi Myong then passes away as both Christie and Eddy are mourning the death of their master. Christie hysterically cries over the loss of her grandfather as Eddy hugged her finally gain his master's wishes.

* * *

Leo visits the grave of her mother, Emma Kliesen and Steve gives her a bouquet of flowers.

"It's you...?"

"So this is where Emma has been buried here."

"Yes... I still have to find my mother's murderers. If only..." Leo said and Steve has a surprise for her.

"You know, Leo there's someone wants to see you."

Leo saw her father was revealed to be alive and both are finally reunited.

"Dad..."

"Eleonore..."

Both father and daughter are finally reunited and Steve smiles and watches the view and wishes to see his mother all right. Now he has to return the world of boxing by entering tournaments.

* * *

Ganryu tries to peek on Julia who is Jaycee and this is her one last wrestling match since her injured friend is going to come out of the hospital after being recovered.

"All right, this is the last match for me." Julia said as she finally puts her luchadora mask.

"Ooohhh... Julia was so cute..." Ganryu smiles as he was nudges by her adopted mother, Michelle. "Waahhh...! Michelle, what are you doing here?"

Michelle then knocks Ganryu with her Chinese Kempo moves and he was later arrested by Lei.

"Wait... Michelle, Julia... I didn't mean to do anything... please..."

"Now now... big guy... this is the last time you keep on stalking on girl's privacy..." Lei said scolding at the sumo wrestler.

"Mom... what just happened?" Jaycee asked and Michelle answers.

"Well I just deal with someone who is disgusting." Michelle said referring to her adopted daughter which is Ganryu.

"Uh..."

* * *

Anna and Bruce finally parted their ways and Bruce decides to teach the kids in Muay Thai and back his job as the survival specialists. Bruce finally leaves to Thailand and Anna watches she decides to stay away from her boss after the incident. (The reason she left because her boss Kazuya still has motives for the crossover game and also uses her sister Nina as his pawn.)

* * *

Yoshimitsu practices Ninjutsu hand signs which is the Ku-jin. He remembers that he didn't follow his rival Raven and finally mastered it. Kunimitsu intends to get his sword. But to her dismay, she got the branch and Yoshimitsu escapes by teleportation.

"Damn it... Yoshimitsu..."

* * *

Lili heard the news that their oil fields had finally been returned and her father finally recovered from stress.

"Daddy... I'm so glad you're okay..." Lili said gracefully.

"Emilie... what a surprise you came back home?" Mr. Rochefort said nicely and explains to her. "Actually, the head of the Zaibatsu was the one who returned our oil fields since morning."

"What?"

"Why Emilie... are you shocked of what I said?" Mr. Rochefort asked and Lili could not believe it that Jin was the one who take back their oil fields without her knowledge.

"Um... no, daddy... I'm so glad that the oil fields is now back at our hands. What do we do now?"

"Well I just want our business not to go bankrupt again." Mr. Rochefort said as he leaves. Lili could not believe her father but is a shock to her.

_Jin Kazama... I knew it was you who returned our oil fields without my permission. I should have known you from the start..._

"It's all right, milady... now that the oil fields is back. Master Rochefort wanted to make our oil company a nice successful in business." Sebastian said calmly and Lili sighs.

* * *

Feng teaches his students with his Chinese Kempo moves. Feng smiles as he watches his master's spirit in heaven. Wang was there to visit him as everyone bows in respect.

"Liang-Lei... why are you here?"

"Well now... it looks like you made the right thing, Feng. Go on... teach them just like what your master taught you." Wang said telling him and Feng smirks and shouts.

"Okay! Let's continue!"

"Yes..."

Wang was happy to see Feng is now changed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sergei finally takes Dr. Bosconovitch as his chief advisor and finding out how to make improvised gadgets for his men. Not just about anything nuclear. But a weapon which is for his men in SPETNAZ.

"This weapon is interesting. I can make these an improvised weapons. It will be good for the world."

"Just for my men. I don't want to make a war against the nations. We can use them for exterminating people who were against us." Sergei said calmly. "I know it will be useful."

"Hmmm... this is getting interesting. You maybe a ice cold colonel. But you have ideas..." Dr. Bosconovitch getting interested and warns him. "But you should be careful. If you try to assemble my daughter Alisa. Watch out from her head. She does this as an explosion."

"I will keep your word, Doctor." Sergei said as he let Bosconovitch to work with them. He remembers his men came to save him when Anna and the G-Corporation forces broke out of the underground subway and he continues to observe the old scientist.

* * *

Kunimitsu fails to get the sword, Yoshimitsu. She finally got Yoshimitsu's new weapon Fumaken which is controlling his cursed sword. She tries to slash them in half and it works. Therefore, someone saw her and she hits with her shurikens.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The person appears to be a girl in purple hair in a yellow goggles revealed to be Sarai Kurosawa whom she got hit from her shurikens.

"Please... spare my life... I didn't mean to do anything wrong..."

Kunimitsu noticed another ninja and she decides to free from her shurikens and she quickly runs away and Sarai goes chasing her.

"Get back here you kitsune masked bitch..."

* * *

Prototype Jack shows how to fly once more. Therefore, he watches Jane where she is fixing Jack-6. He then flies up to space. It zooms back to Roger who in turn finally reconcile with his wife, Roger Mama. Roger Jr. was happy to see his parents reconcile and Alex is seen jealous towards them.

"(Is something wrong...?)"

"(If only I have a wife like Roger, Jr Boy)" Alex said while sniffing. "(Seems like I don't have a mate species like he is...)"

Roger Jr. then shrugged on Alex.

* * *

Marshall and Paul are watching the movie Hangover II after they lost in the first round of the tag tournament. Forrest arrives and to have a pizza for the three.

"Here's a special delivery pizza, dad and Paul."

"Thanks, son... I glad that the Zaibatsu helped you recovered from your injuries." Marshall said in relief.

"Thank god I love Pepperoni pizza." Paul smiled as both still watches the movie where the trio disposes Leslie Chow in the ice box after pulling his testicles to wake him up. Both eat the pizza as both of their faces turn blue. Marshall and Paul stood up and grasping their stomachs both rushed to the bathroom.

"Forrest... did you put some laxative on the pizza?!" Marshall shouted knowing that Paul manages to get first leaving him to hold it in.

"Uh... Dad...I think I spilled it... before I got slipped..." Forrest replied and Marshall became disappointed to his son's clumsiness.

* * *

Xiaoyu visits the Mishima Mansion where all Tekken Forces are guarding the area. She was sad to see Jin was bedridden inside the mansion while Miharu, Alisa and Panda come to her aid.

"We better go, Xiao... I think you can visit him once he's awake." Miharu said and Xiaoyu replies.

"Right... I can't wait to go at the amusement park."

The trio then leaves the mansion as Panda follows them.

* * *

Outside the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jinpachi and Nina are having plans before they parted ways.

"So what are you going to do, after all of what happened." Nina asked and Jinpachi calmly answers.

"Well visiting my old friend in China would be suited for me to travel. What about you...? You can't just leave your boss like that."

"Jin is already a fully grown adult. He needs to learn about responsibility and to make new friends rather than hurting them as enemies." Nina remarked. "That's what he needs to do..."

"I see... Great-grandson wants to have my freedom and to make peace with everyone once more. I love to spend time with him but I already accomplished anything for him." Jinpachi smiled and Nina happily smiles at the old Mishima as she walks away telling him.

"Don't tell him that I left and resumes my role as an assassin. I'm sure that I'm going to deal with your grandson who continues his quest for power."

When Nina walks away. Jinpachi now wears a Kabuki hat finally decides to leave this place where he became the founder of the company.

"Great-grandson... if something happens to this company. Use your power as the head of the Zaibatsu to demolish them with your own hands. I'm counting on you..." Jinpachi mumbled as he smirks and begins to leave.

Now everyone had finally return to their newly found lives. However, a deadly force will come to destroy by world domination. Signifying the wing skull symbol coming from these blimps and that this organization wanted to destroy their world.

* * *

**Trivia: ***Sarai from Street Fighter makes an appearance and also Bison's organization, Shadaloo signifies their appearance and involvement in Secrets of the Pandora's Box.

*Nina's reason of leaving the Zaibatsu where she became Kazuya's tag partner in obtaining the Pandora's Box in Street Fighter X Tekken.


	23. A New War Begins: Pandora on Earth

_Chapter 22: A New War Begins: Pandora on Earth_

Jin was still in his unconscious state while in his fighting gear after been purified by his mother's spirit. Therefore, Jun's spirit is seen going to her son's unconscious body. She knew her son was very worried for her.

"My son... I can guide you if you want. Someone will help you on your battles." Jun smiles and she kisses her son's forehead as it screen goes white and it was all just a dream.

Jin slowly wakes up and finding himself he's in his room at the Mishima Mansion having a dextrose on his wrist as he removed it. He is seen in his sleepwear as he looked at the mirror lowering his head in upset. First he loses his old friend then his mother. All the tragedies that involves him very much.

"Mother..."

Then, he went to Shin's grave at the cemetery having a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He now wears a pale blue v-shirt, denim pants and his iconic red and white sneakers. He prays his old friend's grave to be rest in peace. He also remembers Xiaoyu had a chance to visit him in the mansion.

**Flashback:**

"Jin... take this portrait. So that you would remember Shin back in the days since high school." Xiaoyu said calmly to him and Jin takes it. He remembers he and Shin are having a street fight against the other school. Both are also helping each other during study time.

"Thank you, Xiao." Jin said thankfully to Xiaoyu and tells her. "You have to focus on your studies. I won't bother you if you try to save me from my worst enemies."

"..."

"I miss my mother so much... After all she died, I have to attain her final wish." Jin said sadly.

"Jin..."

**Flashback over:**

_After all of my mother's passing, things in our world never change. Mother just told me in my dream that someone would help me in my battles. Who is that person? Now I know who he is... the person can hone his skills and to fight to become a true warrior in it's path. That person who has the same curse as I am and I wanted to meet him so much. I can't wait who that person is._

After Jin's narration, Jin saw the clouds are getting darker and knowing that a deadly force is coming to destroy the world. He knew that this is a powerful organization that he must face not like the G-Corporation.

"Sir... we have to get back." One of the Tekken Forces said and Jin raises his brow to them.

"I know we will get back to the Zaibatsu. But I have something to do with this powerful organization. I don't want to tell everyone even my friends this time, I'm going to do things my way."

"What's your orders, sir...?"

"I declared the war against Shadaloo!" Jin said now declaring war between Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo and all of the Tekken Forces salute him.

* * *

Ingrid creates a box whom she named it Pandora and decides to send this to Earth as a gift.

"Well I finally send this box on Earth. I want to test how people make conflict will rise from it's power." Ingrid said as she watches the box descends in Earth as it crashed in the Antarctic.

* * *

Kazuya found the strange box that had crashed in the Antarctic as two of his henchmen are having day off. Once he gained this box his Devil's powers will be amplified. As he plots, Nina appears to see him.

"Well well... if isn't Anna's sister, Nina. What a surprise... I remember that you planned to assassinate me during the second tournament."

"Spare me the small talk, I'm looking for the job." Nina said coldly to him.

"Very well then... I just need a little hand for you. Once it's done you do exactly is what you told." Kazuya smirks evilly.

"..."

"One more thing, we have to capture the true warrior named Ryu. He is the person that my son who wanted to meet. I know for sure I want to test my devil skills on him." Kazuya said planning to capture Ryu to steal his Satsui no Hado within him. Much to Nina's disappointment.

* * *

Bryan sneaks the G-Corporation warehouse and he saw Jane is making a model in the same manner as Jack-6.

"Jack, this robot looks just like you. But it needs some modifications on it." Jane said and Jack responds.

"This model made by Jane. His power level is 7500."

"Wow sounds powerful. I think I will rename this as Jack-X." Jane smiled as Jack-6 accepts the name. Bryan has plans in stealing this robot with his frenzied state.

* * *

Raven was ordered by his organization about the box. Yoshimitsu finally arrives while wielding his cursed sword in his Tekken 3 incarnation.

"It's you again... what are you doing here?"

"I heard you are going to get that strange looking box. I need this for my Manji clans."

"I heard you give the Fumaken to that bitch in the kitsune mask. Does that mean that your sword is not cursed anymore?" Raven said shaking his head.

"Yes it is... But right now... whoever gets the box first it will be winner. Let's just say you and I will join forces."

"All right then, Yoshimitsu... you give me no choice. But don't make anything clumsy." Raven agrees to join him.

* * *

Julia finally resumes her research after her injured friend has been fully recovered. She knows that her adopted mother, Michelle is helping her friend in a tag team match as the Black Jaycee. She then found the Pandora's Box was crashed in the Antarctic. Therefore, she meets Bob who is now regaining his large weight after losing in the tag tournament.

"Bob... I heard you became a bounty hunter. I'm impressed."

"Thanks for the compliment, by the way... I heard you want to find out about the box. How about we fight together to investigate that box. It will be fun to travel..."

"Welcome onboard, Bob... I know sumo wrestlers have raw power. But you were fast with your size." Julia finally agrees to join with Bob in searching for the box.

* * *

Lili heard the news about Pandora since her father is very busy in their company Rochefort Enterprises.

"Seems like I need that box to please my father. Sounds like I need Ms. Kazama... to get that box. It will be interesting." Lili said in a haughty manner.

"Milady... I think we can meet her once she's arriving at her school." Sebastian said and Lili replies.

"It's a great idea, Sebastian. Now is the right time to for me to do things my way."

* * *

Lars and Lee are finally parted ways, Lars was assigned in New York along with his rebel forces to subdue more hostiles in the United States. Lee in the other hand, travel to the Philippines to visit the exhibit of robotics at the convention center. At the Coastline Sunset he meets the Panganiban couple, Jun and Marissa.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hunyo asked and Lee smirks while commenting him.

"Your look resembles my adopted nephew. I'm impressed. But a 49 year old, Jin Kazama...?"

"Do I think I look like him? Although, you seem to know him." Hunyo said in indifferent manner.

"I know my adopted nephew grows up without a father to discipline his actions. But I think you would be the one to fix everything for him." Lee said telling him.

"Huh...? I can't deal this guy you mentioned." Hunyo said raising his brow and Lee warns him.

"Trust me, big guy. You will be the one to guide him. I'm sure of it. If it comes to danger. You would save him..."

Lee then walking away in a elegant way. Both Panganiban couple see this.

"Hunyo, you think you can trust this guy?" Marissa asked worried to her husband and Hunyo smiles.

"I can't wait to see who that guy was talking about. Maybe my future self of mine would change him who is one-year older than me. Maybe I can see him someday."

* * *

Christie tries so hard to find Eddy is either in the subway or the orphanage. She was upset that she is unable to find him. But someone would help her find Eddy. (Presumably, Lei Wulong whom she became his partner.)

* * *

King II and Craig are prepared for their wrestling tag match. However, it was been cancelled due to the war of both organization. King II wanted to seek the box in finding his master's spirit. Craig decides to help him.

* * *

Hwoarang and Steve are fighting equally with their fighting styles in the tournament. However an explosion occurs on their fight due to the war between Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo. The two fighters noticed all the crowd are running away due to the explosion.

"Damn it... what are they doing?"

"It looks like Jin has done it again." Steve commented and tells him. "Sounds like our fight is a draw."

"Kazama is gonna pay for this..."

"Not just Jin but also Shadaloo too..."

"Ugh... sounds like master would be disappointed about this..." Hwoarang said in disappointment making Steve shrugged.

* * *

At the island, Kuma has already found his master Heihachi who finally reverted back to his original appearance.

"Kuma... I'm glad you came... Now that I can't get back to my youthful self again."

"(Master... Jin's going to pay for this. I still have to settle the score with him.)"

"Relax... I heard the box called Pandora got crashed in the Antarctic. Once I get the box. I'm going to regain my youth once again, hahahaha..." Heihachi maniacally laughs and Kuma points out as he roars happily.

"(Um... Master Heihachi... I brought clothes for you. Looks like you're back to normal after you turned into a bear like me...)"

"What do you mean?" Heihachi looked at the beach water in a silhouette. He was horribly screams to find out that he's naked the whole time and blames his father, Jinpachi. "WAAAAHHHH! CURSE YOU, FATHER!"

* * *

Xiaoyu continues her studies in Mishima Polytechnic in her summer uniform. But to her dismay, she has to help Jin if he is in trouble. She heard the news that the box was dangerous so she keeps this news about the strange box just for him. She rides her Panda to get home quickly. Alisa watches her friend leave and she flies away to find Lars in New York.

Now that the world is brought chaos once again with the goal of getting the Pandora's Box.

* * *

At the Mishima Zaibatsu's office, Jin is staring out the glass window in his CEO outfit. He knows that another evil presence is about to make it's presence known. He wanted to investigate alone about the strange box to understand his devil's powers. He then continues watching the view and he narrates.

_I have spent countless years fighting my father and grandfather. Everyone thinks I'm the enemy but they don't know that I'm saving everyone from destruction. I still have a good side left in me, I'm trying to correct the wrongdoings of both my relatives. I can feel more danger about to occur soon enough._

Therefore, it zooms into space where the meteor had struck to the Earth's surface and it landed on the Antarctic region and it reveals to be the Pandora's Box.

The story continues in Powers and Fists: Secrets of the Pandora's Box...

* * *

**Trivia: **

*Jin's narration about the true warrior that he wanted to meet so much was Ryu the main protagonist of Street Fighter series who wanted to meet him personally as allies. However, his father plans to capture him to lure him out.

*Most of the endings of this chapter are their alternate prologue in the game, Street Fighter X Tekken and the crossover fic, Secret's of the Pandora's Box.

*And the reason of Jin's behavior became cold and stubbornness due to the mission that he wanted to succeed of finding the cure to his Devil Gene and also for the box himself.

*Ingrid of Street Fighter series makes an appearance in the ending.

*Jun and Marissa Panganiban makes their minor appearance in the ending of the story and the reasons why Lee picks Hunyo in guiding Jin through Secrets of the Pandora's Box. He later reassures that his future self who is a one-year older than he is would guide the young one in his travels and guidance.

**A/N: **Now that the prequel of this story has finally ended and it continues the story of my crossover fic, Powers and Fists: Secrets of the Pandora's Box. I hope you enjoy reading guys...


End file.
